The Trouble With The Tracys
by Somebody Once
Summary: The babies of the Tracy family find themselves in mortal danger when a rescue goes horribly wrong. How will their overprotective brothers cope, and how will Gordon & Alan handle the situation......
1. Mission Alert

'Gooooorrrrrdddddooooonnnn!!!' A loud shout and banging on his door had Gordon Tracy sitting bolt upright in bed. As he slowly began to wake up his eyes took in the digital alarm clock beside his bed , it's illuminating red numbers seemed to be mocking him. They flashed 3.45 into his clouded brain.  
  
'GOOOOORRRRDDDDOOOOONNN' came the irritatingly loud for 3.45 in the morning voice again. Gordon sighed and swung himself out of bed, 'Alright Scott,I heard you' he shouted back to his eldest brother.  
  
'Well it's about time' Scott's voice came back, 'we all got up 5 minutes ago!'  
  
Gordon listened as his brothers footsteps retreated back to the lounge,and looked over at his brother Virgil's bed. It was empty. Shrugging Gordon pulled on a dressing gown and made his way through the family home towards the lounge. For the life of him,he couldn't see why, all now in their 20's the Tracy boys still had to share rooms with each other.It had been their father Jeff, who'd suggested that for family closeness the boys should bunk together, but instead they'd all reverted back to their old childhood ways. Gordon had been put with Virgil, his second eldest brother and as far as he was concerned he'd drawn the short straw.  
  
Oh, he loved Virg alright, infact they were very close, but he also caught the gleam in his 3 other brothers' eyes when their father had put Virg in with Gordon. Everyone knew Virg talked in his sleep and it was obvious from their grins that afternoon a few months ago that Alan, John and Scott had spoken to their father before Gordon had entered, praising the relationship between Virgil and Gordon. They knew damn well that Virgil was just plain annoying to room with, and poor Gordon had been oblivious to their plans, until the gleeful Alan had informed him. Gordon had talked till he was blue in the face to his father, but , well known, for being the 'argumentative' one, his father had failed to back down and that was that. Virg and Gordon were roommates!! Although Gordon wasn't too upset, seeing how Scott, Alan and John were continually arguing over who got the bed by the window, in their room.  
  
As he rubbed his eyes sleepily and reached the lounge he saw everyone in the lounge, his father was sitting at his desk, Scott was perched on the edge of the desk, doing his best, 'second in command' impression, Virg and Alan were on the sofa, Tin-Tin was making tea and Kyrano was gazing out the large window of the lounge.  
  
'Gordon' Jeff said eyeing his second youngest as he walked into the room, 'did you not hear the alarm?'  
  
Gordon, couldn't help it, his father was always so uptight, and Gordon was so laid- back that he couldn't resist answering back.  
  
'Aw relax will ya Dad!' he answered squeezing himself in the middle of a protesting Virgil and Alan on the sofa.  
  
'Relax' Jeff asked incredulously ' there's been an oil spill in the Pacific,there's no time to relax'  
  
'Well I doubt that the oil's spread yet, if it's just happened' Gordon answered, immediatley snapping into his aquanautic mode, 'how far out's the spill?' he asked.  
  
Scott answered, 'about 300 miles'.  
  
'What's the tide reading?' Gordon fired out.  
  
'Gordo,' Scott rolled his eyes, 'there's no point asking me about things like that, you know I'm as clued up about water as I am about cooking!'  
  
That got a laugh out of Alan and Virgil who answered 'and women!'  
  
Earning them an 'I'm your big brother and I'm gonna kick your ass' look.  
  
'Look fellas' Jeff interrupted, 'we haven't got time for chit chat. Virgil you take Gordon and pod four in Thunderbird 2. Scott..' he continued addressing his eldest, 'you take Alan in Thunderbird 1. Good luck boys' he said the worry evident in his voice, 'look out for each other'.  
  
'Sure dad, don't worry' Scott replied. He took his responsibility of being the eldest very seriously.  
  
Virgil laughed ' well I'm glad we've got one in each craft' he said gesturing towards the youngest Tracys as they began a game of 'Last Hit', 'or we'd be in serious trouble'.  
  
As they put their uniforms on, Alan and Gordon were discussing the mission. '20 bucks says, we make it before you' said Alan playfully.  
  
'Awww, that's not fair' Gordon replied, 'Thunderbird 1's faster,and you,ve got Scott, he's such a control freak, he'd break records to get to the danger zone.'  
  
'Hhummm,' Alan answered, 'Give me Virg anyday at least he doesn't treat you like a baby'.  
  
'No' Gordon answered, 'Just a wayward toddler!'  
  
The two youngest smiled knowingly at each other, they had a close bond stemming from having overprotective brothers. They had practically been raised by Scott, Virgil and John. Who therefore thought that Gordon and Alan even now in their 20's would always be 'the babies'. It had taken joint effort, and many schemes by the two of them to prove to their elder brothers and their father that they were capable of not only going to danger zones but saving people too. Unfortunately their plan had suffered a set back when Gordon had had his Hydrofoil accident. For a few months they were back to being babied again. No missions and as far as Gordon and Alan were concerned , no fun!  
  
It was bad enough being under the watchful gaze of one big brother but three got a little much for Gordon sometimes, and Alan had four to cope with! Which was why Gordon tried to treat Alan more as an equal, less as a kid, although sometimes he couldn't resist the urge to tease him. He knew how much Alan hated being called kiddo.  
  
'Come on then Kiddo' he said as Virgil entered the room, 'I'll race you to the danger zone'. Alan shot Gordon a furious look.  
  
'Hey are you kiddo's coming?' Virgil asked with a smirk. Now it was Gordons turn to frown, as Alan laughed.  
  
As the eldest Tracy brother entered , he noticed the expressions on his younger siblings' faces. 'Did I miss something?' he asked  
  
'No Scott, let's just go' Gordon answered with an irritated tone but as he and Alan started to exit,they heard Scott turn to Virgil and say, 'Come on Kiddo, get yourself suited up!'  
  
Virgil sighed and pulled his uniform on as he heard his younger brothers laughing hysterically on there way to the Hangar.  
  
Scott didn't know what was going on, 'have I missed the joke?' he asked Virgil. 'Just shut up Scott' Virgil answered, 'just shut up'.  
  
  
  
Part 2 coming soon..... 


	2. Transmissions and Tantrums

'Thunderbird one you are clear for take off' came a voice over the intercom to Alan and Scott, Alan's excitement turned to irritation when he realised who the voice belonged to.  
  
'You may also feel free to eat our dust' Gordon spoke over the speaker. Scott and Alan looked at each other and frowned as they heard Virgil's laughter in the background.  
  
Scott grabbed the transmitter and spoke firmly, 'Come on you guys' he scolded, ' we might have actually taken off then'.  
  
'Um.. yes, affirmative.' Virgil's voice could hardly contain his laughter ' that's what we were hoping would happen.'  
  
Alan couldn't help laughing at Scott's irritated expression , ' right you guys are going to pay for this, big time' he declared moodily, but Alan could see Scott's mouth struggling to keep from smiling.  
  
'Ooooooh' they heard Gordon mumble in the background, ' what's he going to do beat us up?'  
  
'GORDON TRACY!' Scott yelled, 'I COULD BEAT YOU UP ANYDAY!'  
  
Gordon who had obviously not realised his eldest brother could hear him, gasped in surprise at the response. But well known for being the 'Joker of the Pack', he decided to irritate Scott further.  
  
'Well come on then Scott' he answered, 'Oh sorry, you can't, you're shut in Thunderbird 1!'  
  
This earned him a moan as the eldest tracy brother realised that he was indeed in no condition to wrestle with his troublesome younger brother.  
  
Virgil was hysterical with laughter and accidently leaned on his Thunderbird 5 comlink. All four of the brothers were shocked to hear John's voice boom out of the intercom.  
  
'Thunderbird five to Thunderbird two, go ahead'.  
  
'Ooooh you've done it now' came Alan's voice.  
  
Gordon glared at Virgil, and his brother looked shame-faced ,  
  
'Done WHAT exactly?' came John's voice sounding decidedly irritated.  
  
'Um nothing John' Virgil answered, 'see you' and with that he cut off his younger brother.  
  
Scott , Alan and Gordon roared with laughter.  
  
'John is gonna be majourly pissed at you Virg' Scott said.  
  
Virgil looked worried and gazed at Gordon who was giggling uncontrollably. 'This is all your fault' he grumbled, 'lets annoy them on the com link' he spoke doing a canny impression of Gordon.  
  
'Hey', Gordon announced, 'I wasn't the one who pressed the thunderbird five link!'  
  
Alan and Scott who were still trying to control themselves in TB1 answered, 'he's got you there Virg' 'he's right'.  
  
While Virgil frowned and whinged about being picked on, a loud beeping filled the crafts and a VERY angry John's voice boomed out. 'HOW DARE YOU CUT ME OFF VIRG!'  
  
Virgil winced, knowing what a temper his younger brother had. 'Sorry John' he muttered as the others creased in laughter again.  
  
'What are you guys doing on the com-link anyway?'  
  
'Discussing Scott's inability to beat anyone up' Alan answered  
  
'Hey' Scott shouted swatting Alan on the head.  
  
'Well you can't blame him guys, he is getting on a bit' John's voice taunted.  
  
As the rest of his brothers laughed Scott retaliated.  
  
'JOHN TRACY, I CAN STILL BEAT YOU UP ANY DAY!'  
  
'Uh. sure Scott' John replied, 'in three months you can come over to the space station and give it a try'.  
  
Scott fumed as they all broke into communal laughter, 'WHEN I GET BACK FROM THIS MISSION, I'M GOING TO COME INTO THUNDERBIRD 2 AND KNOCK YOUR BLOCKS OFF' he said to Virgil and Gordon and then for John's benefit, 'THEN I'LL HEAD STRAIGHT OUT TO THE SPACE STATION, AND DO SOME SERIOUS DAMAGE! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'LL BE LAUGHING!'  
  
None of his brothers seemed to take this threat seriously, he received a chorus of, 'Sure you will' and 'Good luck'. To his annoyance , John was laughing even harder,  
  
'Go ahead Scott,' he said, ' Alan'll be in TB5 in 3 months!'  
  
As all the boys, even Scott began to laugh another voice broke in, 'WHAT IS GOING ON!'  
  
Alan and Scott looked at each other , and Gordon and Virgil snapped to attention.  
  
'Um.. over and out' John said quietly before conveniently disconnecting his link.  
  
'Nothing's going on Dad' Scott replied, feeling as he always did, that as the eldest he had to stick up for the others. 'Just awaiting your instructions'.  
  
Jeff Tracy, smothered a grin as he looked at Kyrano who was standing by his desk. He had heard the com-link exchange between his sons and he was glad they had such a great relationship, but he had to make sure they knew the rules of the organisition.  
  
'No playing on the com- link, boys' he scolded. Then remembering John's quick retreat, he connected again to the station, 'That goes for you too, John!'  
  
'Yes father' John spoke with exasperation.  
  
In the Thunderbirds , Virgil and Gordon grinned at John's come-uppence. In TB2 Alan's eyes sparkled with laughter and Scott smiled in satisfaction. In his opinion John got away with far too much, being up in space.  
  
'Alright Boys' Jeff said 'You are clear for take off!' 


	3. Destination Danger Zone

Scott sighed with happiness as he saw the oil spill. He usually wasn't so happy about arriving at a danger- zone, but anymore time cooped up with Alan, would probably have killed him. Sure he loved his baby brother, but the amount of talking he did. The whole 2 hour journey had been,  
  
'Tin-Tin' this and 'Tin-Tin' that.. 'Motor cars' this and 'motor cars' that. Scott thought he'd never be able to shut the kid up. When he wasn't talking about Tin-Tin and cars and.. Tin -Tin, he'd asked continuous questions, 'what's that?', 'how far are we?', ' what time is it?', 'can I play with the com-link?' Scott had been ready to throttle the kid when he spotted the oil spill.  
  
'TB1 to TB2' he spoke into the intercom, 'Go ahead Scott' came Virgil's voice, 'we are approaching danger zone' Scott answered, but turned in shock as Alan let out an excited squeal , pressing the intercom button on his chair, he shouted laughingly,  
  
'You owe me 30 bucks Gordon!'  
  
Scott frowned in confusion, as his auburn-haired brother muttered something about a control-freak.  
  
'What?' Virgil's voice echoed.  
  
'I don't know,what they're talking about Virg' Scott replied, 'what's your arrival time?'  
  
'About 10 minutes Scott' Virgil answered.  
  
Scott disconnected and concentrated on touching down on the small surface of the damaged rig, while Alan gave the co-ordinates. As the roar of the engine rumbled Scott, straightened the craft to a vertical position and cautiously brought her down onto the platform.  
  
As soon as the engines quieted, he called base , 'We've reached the danger zone father' he reported.  
  
'FAB Scott' Jeff answered.  
  
Alan and Scott unstrapped and exited TB1, they had to check out the danger zone.  
  
  
  
Gordon grumbled to himself as he pulled on his wet-suit, 'Could you not have gone any faster Virg?' he asked his brother.  
  
'Gordo, it's that kind of attitude that almost got you killed in that hydro- foil accident' Virgil answered.  
  
The comment earned him a glare from his usually easy-going younger brother. 'Yes Virg,' he answered 'but that accident never put me off going, OVER 5 MILES AN HOUR!'  
  
'That 's a bit of an exaggeration Gordo' he replied.  
  
Gordon sighed , 'just drop the hatch, please Virg.' He said.  
  
'Fine' Virgil answered 'but you just remember, slow and steady down there, be careful'.  
  
Gordon nodded impatiently, the constant advice, that was another annoying aspect of having three older brothers. There were times, when of course it was a good thing, like with women, but it could also be a major irritation.  
  
'Sure I'll go slow Virg' he answered, 'but I'd better not go as slow as you or I'll reach the people in danger, in, oh let's see.. 7 hours!'  
  
Virgil let out an exasperated breath, 'just be careful ok?'  
  
Gordon caught the serious note in his brother's voice and turned smiling that, infectious grin of his , 'sure, I'll be fine, don't worry.' With that he disappeared into the pod.  
  
Virgil watched him go, his heart pounding. He couldn't help worrying about his brothers. They were just young and reckless, hell who was he kidding. The truth was that he couldn't help feeling responsible for Alan and Gordon, even John when he was around. But he was always going to see the two youngest as kids. Kids he had read stories to, rocked to sleep after his mother died, and got out of more heart-stopping moments than he cared to count. He knew that it sometimes annoyed them but he knew that it was worse from Scott. He was everyone's big brother. Virgil didn't envy him being the eldest for a second. Oh alright sometimes when father let him go to really cool missions and have the desk when he was away, but other than that, he didn't envy Scott at all. Nor did he envy Gordon or Alan being mollycoddled, or John being piggy in the middle, with the irritating middle child syndrome. No Virgil was quite content being 2nd eldest, he could be responsible up to a point but if things got tough he could just pass the buck to Scott. That thought sobered Virgil as he dropped the pod and landed TB2 next to TB1. Who did Scott turn to when things got rough...  
  
Scott watched TB4 move below the surface, the feeling he got every mission when his brothers had to do something dangerous, worry and foreboding swept through him, but the professionalism he had learned quickly concealed his emotions.  
  
'Be careful down there Gordo' he told his brother through the intercom.  
  
Gordon's voice sounded resigned as it came back through the transmitter 'yes ok Scott, I've already heard this from Virgil.'  
  
Alan standing nearby, smiled knowingly and took the transmitter from Scott. 'Ignore the grannies Gordo', he said ignoring Scott's annoyed sigh, 'have fun down there and get those people caught in the submarine!'  
  
'What?' Gordon's voice interrupted, 'there's people trapped beneath the oil?'  
  
'Yes' Scott replied, 'the oil-spill was caused when the tanker hit the edge of the rig, and some rig-workers were trapped in a sub, beneath some debris'.  
  
'FAB' Gordon replied, his tone grim.  
  
'Go get em Gords' Alan said.  
  
'Thanks Alan!' Gordon replied, his brothers upbeat attitude was a refreshing change.  
  
Scott snatched the transmitter back from Alan, 'but Gordon, just watch those oil spills, they could ignite at any time...'  
  
'Ok Scott'  
  
'Gordon listen, I mean it, with this amount of oil, you'd be...' A loud static sound interuppted him , 'hey Gordon' he shouted. And realised when Alan started giggling that Gordon had cut him off.  
  
Scott ran a hand through his dark hair, he had to keep his emotions in check. Gordon knew what he was doing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Virgil, worry clearly present in his own eyes.  
  
'He'll be ok' he said reassuringly. Scott nodded and turned back to the door of the rig.  
  
Alan, who had been watchng this interaction with amusement smiled , 'Jeez, you'd think he was 5 or something, he knows what he's doing'.  
  
Scott and Virgil exchanged a look as they headed back into the rig , Alan just couldn't understand.  
  
And somewhere below the sea - surface, oil began to bubble with heat, and the Tracy's had no idea of the danger about to face them.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
WILL GORDON SAVE THE TRAPPED RIG-WORKERS? WILL SCOTT AND VIRGIL CALM DOWN? WILL ALAN GET SERIOUS? WILL THE WATER IGNITE? 


	4. Submarines and Space Stations

As he scanned the dangerously murky water for signs of the trapped Sub, Gordon frowned. He'd never seen such a large amount of oil in all his life, he tried not to think of all the creatures who would die because of this. Ever the humanitarian Gordon hated to lose anything from a fish to a person, but he'd be damned if he was going to lose any people today. He smiled slightly as he thought of his conversation with Scott. It was comforting to know that his brother's worried about him, but Scott's nagging had been wasting valuable time, Gordon decided that he'd use this argument as his excuse when he faced his elder brother. Hanging up on Scott was always fun! Sobering he gave a worried sigh as he thought back to his brother's comment, 'watch those oil spills, they could ignite at any moment.' Gordon was very aware of that fact. He'd seen far to many oil-spills end in disaster after a fire started. He did not intend to let that be the case in this rescue. As usual when Gordon was involved in a rescue, he banished thoughts of his own safety from his mind. His main concern were the people, then the fish and then himself.  
  
Unknown to Gordon he constantly placed himself last after others. A quality that his brothers found worrying in a rescue. His complete lack of regard for his own safety was what caused the hydro-foil crash. Gordon was rushing to a rescue, other people on his mind when he crashed into a buoy that had sent TB4 upside down, and Gordon to a hospital bed for 3 months.  
  
As his eyes began to adjust to the murkiness, Gordon saw a flash of metal out of the corner of his eye. the sub!!! Deciding to use his better judgement Gordon called John instead of Scott, he had no time for advice.  
  
'TB5 to TB4, what's happening Gordo?' came John's worried voice.  
  
'Don't worry John' Gordon answered, 'I just wanted you to let Scott and Virg know I found the sub'.  
  
'Well, why didn't you radio them?' the voice sounded relieved  
  
'I couldn't be bothered with any more advice'  
  
'Well Gordo' John replied, 'you know maybe they're right to worry, the water's pretty hot right now and you're down there under all that oil..'  
  
Gordon couldn't believe it, he'd thought that John would have avoided the 'older brother' speech. But it seemed that he was as bad as the rest of them.  
  
'John' he interrupted, 'I'm fine, now I don't want to hang up on you , but I'm going now'.  
  
'What. Gordo?' John began  
  
Gordon cut him off. Now he hadn't officially cut him off , after all he'd told John that he was going, so he had no cause to be annoyed. Satisfied with this view Gordon moved towards the trapped sub.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan listened to the Captain of the rig, as he reported the situation. This did not look good. The rig was sinking, and there were still 15 crew members left on it. Standing on the surface of the sinking rig Alan looked over at Scott and Virgil. They would each have to take people to the land, that would take up a valuable 20 minutes of their time. He knew Virgil and Scott would hate to leave Gordon down there for any time at all. To tell the truth Alan wasn't to happy about it either.  
  
Oh his brothers all thought he was worry- free, but he knew different. Just cause he was younger didn't mean he didn't worry about his older brothers in these kind of rescues. He also felt more worried as it was Gordon. The fellow youngest, he loved Gordon ,they both knew what being younger was like. He'd gone to school with Gordon, double-dated with him in College and bunked with him as kids. Oh yes he knew what it was like to be worried. But Alan also knew the importance of making everyone feel better, Gordon didn't need yet another brother, telling him what to do. He needed reassurance and Alan took it upon himself to be the one to give that.  
  
  
  
Up in TB5 John rubbed his eyes and put his head in his hands. That was the second brother to hang up on him today. God he hated being up in TB5 sometimes, he always felt so helpless, so out of everything. The closest he got to the rescue was hearing his brothers' voices over the intercom. He still couldn't understand why Gordon had disconnected him, John couldn't pretend he wasn't worried about his brother. He had always looked out for Gordon , just as Scott and Virg had looked out for him growing up. At least Scott and Virgil could do something to help on this mission, all he could do was sit there and feel useless . His temper rising as he looked at his astronomy book, John picked it up and flung it against the space- station wall. Letting out a string of curses at his helplessness, John composed himself and contacted Scott.  
  
'Go ahead John' his brothers voice urged.  
  
'Scott. um Gordo called me, he said to tell you he's found the sub.'  
  
'What?' Scott growled, 'why didn't he tell me that himself'.  
  
'Hmmm, I don' t know..' John replied, 'something about . a lecture, perhaps?'  
  
'John,' Scott's voice rose angrily, ' it wasn't a lecture, I was just warning him that's all'.  
  
John caught the worry coursing through his brother's words, 'Just go easy Scott' he spoke tiredly, 'we're all worried.'  
  
Scott heard the depression in his brother's voice. 'Johnny are you ok?' he asked. Unable to curb his protective tendancies.  
  
John laughed quietly, but his tone was sombre and did nothing to ease Scott's concern.  
  
'I'm fine' he replied, 'I just hate feeling helpless, that's all'.  
  
'Believe me Johnny', Scott realized John's feelings, 'I'd rather be up there, than down here'. He said before disconnecting.  
  
'I wouldn't' John thought to himself, as he put his head in his hand and waited for news, 'I wouldn't'. 


	5. Brothers in arms

Gordon cleared away the debris he had shifted from the sub, using the claws. He knew that he couldn't remove much more or the pressure may become too much for the crew trapped in the sub. He could see them through the window of the sub. Some were conscious, some weren't, he counted just 4 in the sub. When he had cleared enough debris to get into the sub, he banked TB4 on the sea bed, and got out his diving equipment.  
  
He wasn't pleased but he knew he'd have to radio for back-up, he couldn't carry the unconscious victims out without wasting time. He would have to get help. 'TB4 to mobile contol' he radioed.  
  
He was surprised but relieved to hear Alan's voice , 'Go ahead Gordo'  
  
'Alan?' he asked, 'never mind, I don't have time for this. I need one of you guys down here, two of the victims are unconcsious and I don't have time to carry them and get the others to safety.'  
  
'Well' Alan answered 'Scott and Virg have had to fly some of the crew from the rig to land, so I'll have to come.'  
  
Gordon wasn't happy about that. He didn't mollycoddle Alan, but he was still his little brother and he would have preferred to have one of his older brothers with him. At least he wouldn't have to feel responsible then.  
  
Apparantly someone else shared his feelings as Scott's voice broke in.  
  
'Uh no you don't Alan' he spoke, 'Just wait for Virgil and I to get back'.  
  
'But Scott' Alan shouted, 'Gordon needs help now, we can't let these people die just cos you'd prefer to go down.'  
  
Scott sounded very desperate, 'Gordo?' he asked his brother.  
  
'He's right' Gordon replied, 'we can't waste any time.'  
  
'Fine' Scott conceded, 'but I really don't like both of you guys down there, as soon as I get back I'm coming down there to join you.'  
  
'And me' came Virgil's voice  
  
'No guys,' Gordon stressed, 'we need you on the surface. We can handle it can't we Alan?'  
  
'You bet we can' Alan's replied with conviction.  
  
Scott and Virgil began to protest, but then realised their younger brothers were right.  
  
'Just be as fast as you can' Virgil worried  
  
'And as careful as you can' Scott agreed, his voice sounding very concerned.  
  
'Yes mom' Gordon and Alan chimed together, and then laughed as they realized they'd said the same thing.  
  
'Alright Alan, I'll send TB4 up on auto-pilot,' Gordon announced. 'See you in a minute'  
  
'FAB' Alan shot back happily.  
  
Gordon thought he sounded a little too happy. Pulling on his flippers and his gas mask, he opened the hatch and swam towards the trapped sub. Watching he saw TB4 head up to pick up Alan. The water was icy cold, and alarmingly black due to the oil. Gordon reached the sub and a face filled with relief hauled open the hatch. This is why I love my job Gordon thought to himself. The buzz of knowing you'd saved someone's life. He immediatley felt the pressure in the sub, and was surprised to see that only two of the crew had passed out. Gordon had been in a compression situation out on the Adriatic Sea once. Nothing could prepare you for the heat, and the struggle for air. He decided to give some of his oxygen to the conscious men.  
  
'Thankyou' one of the men stammered as Gordon placed the mask over his face.  
  
'We'll have you out of here faster than you can say ' Bob's your uncle' he said reassuringly to the crew.  
  
'Bob's not our uncle' came a voice from the hatch.  
  
Turning Gordon smiled to see his younger brother .  
  
'He's dad's second cousin'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Virgil couldn't drop off the rig- workers quickly enough. He wanted to get back to the danger-zone and his brothers as soon as he could. He decided to radio Scott.  
  
'Scott, where are you?' he asked  
  
'About 15 minutes from the danger zone'. Scott's voice answered tersely  
  
'WHAT?' Virgil shouted, 'how did you get back so quickly?'  
  
'I tend to break speed records if I'm worried enough' Scott answered.  
  
'Yeah' Virgil replied shaking his head in disbelief, 'but I've been flying top speed and it's gonna take me 20 minutes and I set off before you.'  
  
Scott ignored his brother's comment, 'I'm worried about them, Virg' he whispered quietly.  
  
Virgil nodded his head silently, 'me too, but we've got to trust them, they'll get them people out'.  
  
'It's not those people I'm worried about.'  
  
Virgil knew exactly what his brother was feeling, 'I know' he admitted, 'I know'.  
  
'I'm going to radio base' Scott said switching back onto auto-pilot again. Virgil admired the way Scott could conceal his emotions and become big brother one minute, and professional the next. He certainly couldn't do it.  
  
  
  
'YOU LEFT THOSE TWO ON THEIR OWN!'  
  
Scott winced as his father's voice boomed from the transmittor, he was only glad he didn't have the video com on, he didn't want to face him right now.  
  
'Dad, what else could we do?' he asked in desperation.  
  
Jeff seemed to calm down a little, but he still sounded angry. 'What you should have DONE Scott, was to have Alan fly TB1 or 2 and then you or Virgil could have gone to help Gordon.'  
  
'We didn't know about the situation till we were in the air dad, and we were too far out to fly back.' Scott said reasonably.  
  
Jeff calmed himself down. 'Fine', he answered, 'we can't change anything now, just get back there as soon as possible.'  
  
'I'm going as fast as I can' Scott responded truthfully.  
  
Jeff's voice took on a more resigned tone. 'I don't like it Scott, Gordon is more than capable in TB4 but I don't know how her engine's will cope with in this much oil, and Alan isn't the swimmer that Gordon is. Not to mention that neither of them have the experience that you and Virgil have...'  
  
'I KNOW DAD!' Scott interrupted with a yell, 'I feel bad enough as it is ok?'  
  
'Oh Scott' Jeff soothed, 'it's not your fault, all you boys face dangers every mission. It's just I hate to think of those two, coping alone. But you shouldn't blame yourself, we can't protect them 100 % of the time can we?'  
  
Jeff disconnected. And Scott played his words over and over in his head, 'we can't protect them 100% of the time, can we?' He wished they could. He'd been able to protect them after their mother's death when they were just 5 and 3. Scott had thrown himself into raising all four of his brothers and without noticing had healed himself from the grief of his mother's death. He'd been 12, but taking care of the others had given him a distraction. And he'd grown to love each and every one of his brothers without reservation.  
  
He loved Virgil's quiet, even temper and the way he wore his heart on his sleeve,  
  
he loved John's fierce loyalty and his inner strength,  
  
he loved the way Gordon always made everyone laugh, and his abilty to put anyone and anything before himself  
  
and he loved Alan's naivete and reckless bravery .  
  
Virgil was always the peace-maker, usually between the hot-tempered John and the 'I love to wind everybody up' Gordon.  
  
John had been of all the Tracy boys, the closest to their mother, they had shared a dreamy nature, which the others hadn't, and Scott was surprised by how bravely John handled her death. He was constantly, even now, surprised by his middle brother.  
  
Gordon was a terror as a child, constantly playing jokes and getting the better of his older brothers, but he had been loved by everyone who met him. He had such character, and was so funny that no one could fail to love him. His thoughtfulness was one of his best qualities, and Scott knew that that was why Gordon and his father constantly butted heads. Gordon loved to speak his mind, and so did Jeff. They were too alike.  
  
Alan was the baby, and unfortunatley for him, he was always going to be that to his brothers, but his bravery was something that both worried Scott and made him proud. He'd first noticed it when he was 17 and at school. There'd been a fight and Scott had been horrified to see his youngest brother, just 9 at the time wrestling with some 15 year old in Virgil's year. However Alan had held his own and beaten the 15 year old , apparently he'd said something about the Tracys having no mother.  
  
10 minutes to danger zone. Scott smiled as he remembered back to that day...........  
  
'Alan' Scott scolded his brother, 'you don't go fighting bigger boys'.  
  
Alan pouted and stuck out his bottom lip, 'but he said, our mother was dead, and that she must have done something bad to die so young'.  
  
Virgil , ever the peace-maker shook his head at Alan, 'but you could have just ignored him'.  
  
John had eyes filled with fury, 'well done Alan' he said in a tone not to be argued with , 'I'd say the loser got of lightly'.  
  
'Johnny.' Scott began.  
  
But the 14 year old would hear nothing of it, 'no Scott, no-one is going to tarnish mom's memory'.  
  
Gordon had picked up on the vibe and his thoughtful nature came out, he put his arm around John. 'It's alright Johnny' he murmered, 'we know mum did nothing wrong'.  
  
Scott had marvelled at how the 11 year old had such a sweet nature. He had been proud of all his brothers that day......  
  
Scott sighed as he sped towards the danger-zone, 'come on baby' he coaxed the machine , 'we have to get there soon'.  
  
  
  
John took in a shaky breath, he had heard the intercom conversations. He knew the dangers that faced his two younger brothers and he felt physically sick. He hated feeling useless, he wanted to break something, or someone, but he knew that wasn't an option. Intuition and 25 years of experience had John thinking that Scott must be blaming himself for letting Alan and Gordon go down alone. To reassure himself he decided to contact Gordon.  
  
'TB5 to TB4 do you read me you guys?'  
  
Static..  
  
'TB4 to TB5 guys.. Come in'  
  
Nothing..  
  
John knew they must be out of the craft, but that didn't reassure him. His mind began to wander and he thought back to a time just after his mother had died...........  
  
John was sobbing and sobbing on his bed, he felt like the most miserable 8 year old in the world. His mother had just died, and he didn't feel like living anymore. He missed his mum terribly and he couldn't seem to get himself out of the deep depression he had fallen into. Sleep was not an option anymore. Sobbing in the darkness he heard a voice.  
  
'Johnny, can I climb in with you?'  
  
John struggled to stop his sobs and moved aside to led Gordon climb into his bed.  
  
'Johnny why are you crying?'  
  
John knew Gordo was to young to understand but he tried to explain as best he could. 'I'm sad because mummy died, Gordo' he explained, 'and I'm sad cos I won't see her again.'  
  
Gordon nodded but didn't seem to understand. 'Mummy loved you Johnny' he said 'she loved you this much' stretching apart his little arms as wide as he could he mirrored what his mother used to say. 'I love you to the moon and back'.  
  
John smiled tearfully and hugged Gordon closer, he still had parts of his mother in all of his brothers and he could find comfort in that..............  
  
Well John had been to the moon and back, literally and he still felt he loved his mother and all of his family more than that. 'I won't let anything happen to them mom' he promised her silently. 'I love them to the end of the universe and back. 


	6. One Tracy Down

Meanwhile below the suface, Gordon and Alan continued transferring victims from the trapped sub to TB4. They had successfully saved three when Gordon realised they would be too heavy to take the fourth.  
  
'Alan, we're not going to be able to get them all aboard without sinking TB4' he told his brother.  
  
'What?' Alan asked, then 'oh Gordo it'll be fine we can get them all up.'  
  
'I don't wanna take the risk Alan' Gordon interrupted in a tone not to be argued with, 'I'd rather get three up to safety, than lose all them all if the pressure becomes too much and TB4 crumbles under the pressure.'  
  
'Fine' Alan said in exasperation, knowing that nothing and no-one could change Gordon's mind if he set his mind to something. 'What do you suggest we do?'  
  
Gordon looked like his mind was already made up, 'I want you to take these three back to the surface..' he said gesturing to the sub crew members, before turning his steely gaze on his brother, 'I'll wait with the fourth till you come back'.  
  
Alan immediately looked mutinous, 'ah ah, no dice Gordo!' he declared.  
  
'Alan' Gordon sighed, 'I can't leave him alone down here, under water, I know what it's like'.  
  
Alan saw the depth reflected in his brother's eyes and knew he was referring to his own accident. 'Which is why I can't leave you down here Gordo.' He said softly.  
  
'Alan.' Gordon began, but his brother interrupted him.  
  
'I just can't do it.'  
  
Gordon nodded at him, but even as he did so he thought of an idea. Alan was surprised it wasn't like Gordon to back down so easily. Gordon walked slowly to the controls in TB4 and knew what he had to do,  
  
'The crew come first' he repeated to himself as he set the controls to auto pilot- timer. Leaving himself a minute to leave the craft. Alan would understand, and he'd be back to pick them up in no time. As soon as he saw his brother's back was turned he grabbed the oxygen mask and in one fluid moment wrenched open TB4's door and slammed it shut. Alan immediately spun around and tried to open the door, and then the engines started.  
  
'Good' Gordon thought as he felt the cold water clamp like a vice around him. 'Auto-pilot's on'.  
  
Before he turned to swim back to the sub and the fourth member, he saw the realisation dawn in Alan's eyes as he pressed his face to the glass in TB4' door.  
  
'Sorry Alan' Gordon mouthed and then swam back towards the sub.  
  
All he could hear was Alan's voice from his transmitter water-proof watch.  
  
'GORDON' he was yelling, 'COME BACK!'  
  
but Gordon didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan was furious, he only stopped yelling when he realised that the rescued crew were staring at him like he'd gone mad. He should have known Gordon would pull a stunt like that, he thought to himself. Alan was only really angry to mask his fear. He didn't want Gordon down there alon with that man. He knew that the pressure in the sub wouldn't last much longer. It had already been trapped there over an hour and the air was failing.  
  
'Damn it Gordon!' he yelled in his head, 'Why do you always have to play the hero?'  
  
As TB4 asscended towards the surface, he only hoped that Virg and Scott would be back to take care of the crew so he could get back for Gordon. One thing was for sure, if Gordo thought he could get rid of him that easily, he had another thing coming. Afterall, hanging around was his speciality, he'd had four older brothers to perfect the art on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott almost laughed with relief as he began to descend back on the rig, which was rapidly sinking. Scott didn't know how much longer he could leave TB1 on her surface, but right now he was more concerned about his brothers.  
  
'Virg, I'm at the danger zone' he radioed his brother, 'how far away are you'.  
  
'E.T.A 4.5 minutes Scott' Virgil's voice replied.  
  
'Hey well done Virg' Scott replied 'you've really caught up fast'.  
  
'Well' Virgil answered mimicking Scott's baratone, 'I tend to break records if I'm worried enough'.  
  
'Alright' Scott said with a smile, 'I deserved that one, I'm gonna see how I can help those kids.'  
  
'Geez Scott, how old are you?' Virgil asked laughing at his brother's turn of phrase.  
  
'Oh just hurry up will you' Scott answered and Virgil became serious again, all joking gone form his voice.  
  
'Get them out quick Scott' .  
  
'I'll do my best Virg'.  
  
Bringing TB1 into a landing position, Scott perfected an expert landing, and as quickly as possible radioed base ,  
  
'I'm back at danger zone Dad'  
  
'FAB' Jeff answered the strain echoing in his voice, 'Hurry Scott, according to John, you fellas don't have much time until the heat of the oil gets too much.' his voice trailed off.  
  
'I get ya Dad'. Scott said hurriedly, 'we'll be as quick as we can'.  
  
Jumping from his seat he quickly exited Thunderbird 1, just as he heard Virgil's engines roaring overhead. Running across the dangerously unstable rig Scott leaned himself as far over the railing as he dared to without falling in. Scanning the water desperately for his younger brothers. He wanted to contact them but he also knew it was imperative that they concentrated on what they were doing. He'd give it five minutes and then professionally or unprofessionally his big brother role would come to the surface and he'd have to make sure they were ok.  
  
  
  
Virgil couldn't get out of his seat fast enough, as soon as he brought TB2 down next to TB1 on the rig, he launched himself from the craft, not bothering to call base. For a second as he was hurrying towards the end of the rig and his elder brother he thought how unstable the rig was but the thought quickly vanished.  
  
'Any sign?' he asked breathlessly as he joined Scott, peering desperately at the water.  
  
'Nothing yet.. I think I'll call them.'  
  
'SCOTT!' Virgil interrupted  
  
'I know Virg' Scott began raising his eyes to Virgils, 'You think I'm a nag but sometimes you guys need looking after and that's my job. Do any of you think for one second how I feel when...' He trailed off as he saw Virgil pointing at the water.  
  
TB 4 was surfacing!  
  
'Yes!' the eldest Tracy siblings cheered together and hurried down to where TB4 was docking.  
  
They got as close as possible and saw the hatch open. Then Alan's head popped out.  
  
'Virg, Scott, give me a hand would you?' he asked impatiently, pulling a crew member through the hatch.  
  
Virgil could hardly keep his heart from pounding, and Scott was grinning like a dope as they helped the crew members onto the rig. It was only when they helped the third crew member on to the rig that Virgil noticed Alan's demeanor. His youngest sibling did not look happy, in fact he looked far from it. That's when he noticed Gordon's absence. Confusion coursing through him Virgil looked at Alan.  
  
'Where's Gordo?' he asked as Scott's smile vanished and he looked about him.  
  
'Back down there, that's where he is' Alan spoke vehemently , gesturing to the sea, 'he refused to leave the fourth crew member and we couldn't take all the weight in TB4.'  
  
Virgil's confusion turned into a sick panic and he turned to Scott who was looking positively frantic.  
  
'ALAN!' Scott shouted, 'WE HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR THIS, LOOK AT THE WATER, A FEW MORE MINUTES AND IT'LL BE ALIGHT!'  
  
'I know that Scott' Alan hit back , 'but you know what he's like. He shut me in TB4 and stopped me from stopping him.'  
  
Virgil was just staring at the bubbling water the nausea building in his stomach.  
  
'I'm going back for them' Alan spoke, snapping both of his brother's back to earth.  
  
'No way!' Scott asserted  
  
'No you're not!' Virgil agreed  
  
'I'll go' Scott announced , 'I'll go get him.'  
  
'No Scott,' Virgil put in , 'I want to go!'  
  
'LISTEN' Alan shouted causing both of his brothers to shut up , 'one of you has to fly the crew back to safety and the other has to winch the rig up and try to stop it sinking. That's just the way it is! Now I'm going to get Gordo, we haven't got time to stand here arguing about it!'  
  
Scott and Virgil immediately began to argue.  
  
'Alan, you're not experienced enough to handle this.' Scott began.  
  
'DON'T YOU DARE BABY ME SCOTT' Alan roared, 'I'M 21 NOT 5 AND HE'S MY BROTHER TOO, I'M JUST AS EXPERIENCED AS THE REST OF YOU!'  
  
Virgil shot Scott a sarcastic, 'well done you've gone and upset him now' look. And spoke up, 'No one's doubting your experience Alan' he said, 'I just think that I should go, I'm a calming influence on Gordo, you two are too alike.'  
  
'Virg!!!!' Scott turned his attention to his other brother, 'I said I was going!'  
  
'Uh I don't think so...'  
  
'I'm the eldest!'  
  
'But that's exactly why you shouldn't go, Gordon feels pressured by you.'  
  
'He does not!!'  
  
'Yes he does, how about the time..'  
  
As Scott and Virgil argued back and forth over who was going down, Alan took a leaf out of Gordon's book, shut the hatch while the two remained squabbling, and turned on the engines.  
  
Both Virgil and Scott froze as TB4 's powerful thrusters roared to life, and she began to descend beneath the surface.  
  
'ALAAAAAAAAN!!!' Scott screamed as the top of the craft disappeared .  
  
Virgil just stood staring his jaw hanging open in shock as the yellow of TB4 diminished as the murky depths swallowed it up.  
  
'Wow you guys sure do a lot of yelling!' said one of the crew..................  
  
  
  
Thankyou for the kind reviews, you guys are great and you make me want to write more. 


	7. Uh Oh we're in trouble

Here it is guys, the situation's about to get nasty for our Tracy boys...........  
  
  
  
  
  
While the four Tracy siblings on earth coped with their latest problem, John sat hunched at the TB5 control panel. He'd heard all the radio contacts. From when Gordon had gone back to help the victim, till Scott had radioed base. And now from what he could gather from the transmissions he was receiving from his elder brothers, he had come to the conclusion that Alan had gone back down for Gordon.  
  
'ALAAAAAAAN!' Scott was yelling.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING' - Virgil  
  
'Come Back now , young man'. -Scott  
  
'What are you playing at?' - Virgil  
  
John decided to intervene, 'Guys if you hadn't been fighting like petty 6 year olds, we wouldn't be in this mess!'  
  
'JOHN?' asked two voices.  
  
'Yes' he answered, 'I've been listening and you're both Jackasses!'  
  
'Johnny..' Scott began but John interuppted him.  
  
'No Scott' he said, 'Alan was right to go back down. As much as I hate saying it, you two need to save the crew and keep this rescue underway.'  
  
John's no-nonsense attitude had both of his elder brothers silent, as they seemed to take stock of what he was saying.  
  
'Now the sooner you get that crew off the rig Virg, the sooner you'll be back to help. And if you which the rig Scott, it'll just make both Alan and Gordo a lot safer, OK?'  
  
'Yeah, you're right!' Virgil murmered.  
  
'Thanks Johnny' Scott spoke up, 'it's not like you to keep a cool head!'  
  
'Believe me I'm not' John answered, ' but there's nothing I can do up here, but listen and we've got to get those crew-members to safety or the guys' rescue will be for nothing.'  
  
  
  
  
  
On earth Scott and Virgil looked at each other shame-faced, in all the panic, they'd practically forgotton about the very people they were supposed to be saving. It took John's words of wisdom to prompt them into action.  
  
'Okay Scott' Virg said decisively, back in action-mode again, 'he's right, I'll take these back to the island again, you begin whinching this rig.'  
  
John's voice broke in again,  
  
'uh Virg, I've received a transmission from a ship, The Blue Yonder. They say there 5 minutes from the danger zone and can take the crew.'  
  
'Great!' Virgil said with relief, 'that means I can be back here in less than 10 minutes.'  
  
  
  
Scott nodded as Virg showed the three man crew how to get into TB2.  
  
'Just hurry Virg' he said, 'I don't know how much weight just TB1's cables can take, I doubt it'll hold the whole rig!'  
  
'Ok Scott' Virgil answered 'I'll be as quick as I can.'  
  
Scott walked slowly over to TB1, unable to help casting one final glance over the bubbling steaming water, that had swallowed up two of his brothers. TB2 took off, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake as Scott reached TB1. As he went to put his foot into the craft, the whole rig began to sway violently beneath him.  
  
'What the..' He broke off as TB1 wobbled precariously on the edge, rushing swiftly into his seat Scott immediatley activated the controls and the jet engines roared to life. It was not until he was clear of the craft that he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
'Scott!' John's voice spoke, 'are you ok? I got a large tremor reading on the moniters!'  
  
'Yeah Johnny I'm fine!' Scott said calming his brother down, 'But tell Virg he'd better break speed records this time, this rig's gonna go!'  
  
John gasped in horror, but controlled himself, 'FAB!'  
  
Scott glanced down at the water and the now groaning rig. 'We've got to get them out of there' he said to himself. Pressing the magnetic thrusters, he manouvered TB1 close to the rig and attached a cable to one side. Then he called his brother,  
  
'Virg, hurry! I've attached one cable, but I can't hold half the full weight of the rig!.'  
  
'Okay Scott' Virgil answered, 'I've dropped the crew off I'm coming back now. ETA 2 minutes.'  
  
Scott chewed his lip and tried to stop his heart from pounding. He just hoped the rig would hold out for 2 minutes, else there'd be real trouble.  
  
  
  
Alan had gotten almost halfway back towards the other sub when he heard a tremendous roar. TB4 shuddered violently and he struggled to get her under control.  
  
'Gordo did you feel that?' he yelled into his transmitter.  
  
'I sure did!' Gordon replied, 'Alan that sounds like the rig's gonna go!'  
  
'WHAT?' Alan shouted, 'YOU MEAN IT'S GOING TO FALL INTO THE WATER!'  
  
'Yep' Gordon replied, 'Listen Alan, I want you to go back up, you might get out before it falls!'  
  
'Are you crazy?' Alan said in disbelief, 'there's no way I'm leaving you here, and you can't force me to leave you this time. I should reach the sub in 4 minutes!'  
  
'Damn it Alan!' Alan heard the panic in Gordon's voice, 'this isn't a game, you could get killed!'  
  
'And so could you!' Alan replied, 'I'll be there in 4 minutes!'  
  
  
  
Virgil saw TB1 struggling to suppport the rig, as he flew in close.  
  
'Scott, I'm right beside you!' he radioed. Turning on the magnetic thrusters he began to circle the rig , trying to get into position.  
  
He was about to attach the cable when an almighty groan sounded from the rig, and it exploded before his horrified eyes.  
  
'VIRGIL, THE RIG'S SLIPPING!!!!' screamed Scott.  
  
But it was too late to do anything all they could do was watch in sickening dread as the rig exploded into pieces and sank into the sea. The explosion caused a ricochet affect and suddenly the entire surface of the water ignited in flames. A fireball came flying at TB2.  
  
'VIRG, GET BACK!' Scott shrieked, and Virgil hurriedly reversed as the fireball missed him.  
  
'Gordon! Alan!' he screamed into his transmitter, 'Fire in the hole!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All hell broke loose around Gordon, hearing Virgil's scream sent shivers up his spine, what was going on up there! Then suddenly the lights went out in the sub. 'Oh man' Gordon thought to himself, 'this is bad!' All he heard was Scott's voice screaming, 'THE RIG'S EXPLODED, MOVE!' Then crushing weight, the sound of twisted metal, and then nothing.........  
  
Alan heard the screaming over the transmitter, panicked he spoke into his watch, 'WHAT?' Then the lights went out in TB4. 'THE RIG'S EXPLODED MOVE!' 'Oh crap!' thought Alan and then TB4 was smashed against the sea-bed.  
  
Scott stared in horror at the burning water and the wreckage of the rig. 'THE RIG'S EXPLODED MOVE!' he screamed But he knew they wouldn't make it in time. 


	8. Desolation in the Depths

John stood, his eyes widening in terror as he listened to the horror unfolding on earth. 'VIRG THE RIG'S SLIPPING!' Scott was yelling.  
  
There was a horrible groaning sound in the background. That John could only assume was the rig collapsing.  
  
'VIRG, GET BACK!' Scott's voice was filled with fear, and John gripped TB5's desk so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
  
'Gordon, Alan!' came Virgil's voice and John exhaled with relief hearing that Virgil had obviously 'gotten back'. However his relief lasted for all of two seconds when he heard Virgil's next comment. 'Fire in the hole'.  
  
'Oh God!' John thought to himself, 'the water must be alight!' Frantic, he reached for the radio, but heard Scott's voice before he could speak, 'THE RIG'S EXPLODED' he screamed, 'MOVE!' John's hand froze on the radio. His heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest. 'Move' he silently willed his brothers, 'get out of the way!'  
  
His heart almost stopped when he heard Alan's voice, 'WHAT?' he said, in a frightened voice and then the radio in TB4 cut out.  
  
John stood, in shock, the radios were silent, all he could hear was Scott and Virgil's ragged breathing.  
  
'The rig's gone down' John said quietly to himself, 'and it's taken my brothers with it.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff Tracy sat at his desk, listening to the developing situation. It sounded like real trouble. He was panicked but keeping his composure. It wasn't until his sons started yelling, and he heard the groaning of the rig that his palms began to sweat, and he felt sick. 'Come on boys' he murmered, 'come on!' When he heard Scott's voice yelling that the rig was going over, and Virgil screaming at his youngest to get themselves out, he felt violently ill. When the airwaves became silent. Jeff raced from his desk, past a scared looking Kyrano and a crying Tin-Tin, and promptly threw up in the bathroom sink. 'Oh God Lucille' he whimpered, 'What have I done, what have I done?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott's breaths were coming short and rapid as he struggled to return his breathing to normal. 'They'll be ok.' He told himself, 'they'll be fine!' But as he took another look at the flaming ocean, he felt less and less sure. 'Please God, save my little brothers!' he silently begged, 'you've got to save them.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Virgil too, could do nothing but stare at the water. If the situation wasn't so appalling he would have admired the view. It wasn't every day that the sea was on fire. For miles around the water was alight with orange flames, flickering in the rising sun. But all he could think of was his brother's trapped beneath the surface. Dead or injured probably.  
  
Shakily he reached for the transmittor, it seemed like years had passed since the remains of the rig had gone under, but Virgil knew it couldn't have been more than a minute.  
  
Clasping his hands tightly around the reciever, he was about to speak when he heard John's anguished voice burst out.  
  
'GORDON? ALAN?'  
  
Virgil waited,his breath caught in his throat for a response. There was nothing but static.  
  
'GORDON, ALAN' Now Scott's voice, ' ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?'  
  
Again nothing....  
  
'GORDO!' Virgil found his voice, though it didn't sound like his own, it was shaky and high-pitched, 'ALAN! Please tell us you're ok.'  
  
Again only the crackling of static answered him.  
  
There was just deathly silence. Virgil liked nothing more than silence, as he had far too little of it coming from a large family, but now he'd give his right arm to hear a noise, a whimper, a movement... anything.  
  
A loud sob, broke into his thoughts and his heart leapt wildly into his chest, but then it plummeted again like a rock as he recognized John's voice.  
  
'They're dead aren't they?' he was gasping quietly, 'They're dead!'  
  
Then Scott's voice, struggling for composure, 'NO JOHNNY!' he said, his own voice shaking, 'we can't think that way!'  
  
'Then why aren't they answering?' Virgil heard himself ask.  
  
'Well, the communicators could be damaged, their watches could be smashed, they could just be knocked out, there could be any number of reasons.' Scott replied, but it seemed to Virgil that he was trying to reassure himself just as much as his brothers.  
  
'You can't just sit around!' John was saying his voice breaking, 'you've got to do something! I can't do anything up here and it's killing me. But you can!'  
  
'What Johnny?' Virgil asked his voice rising, 'What can we do?'  
  
John's voice was very quiet, 'Think of something' he answered, 'just think of something.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott tried to think, he really tried, but there was no way they could get into the water until the fire was out, it was just too hot. He understood John's feelings of helplessness,  
  
'We're just going to have to try and put the fire out as soon as possible'. He told his anguished brothers. 'Then we can get in there and do something!'  
  
'That's not soon enough' cried Virgil's voice, filled with desperation.  
  
'I know Virg' Scott replied, 'but it's the only way we can help them'.  
  
Even as he said the words Scott took another look at the flaming ocean, 'how could anyone survive in that?' he asked himself, and then his defensive façade slipped and he broke down sobbing, with his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the sea-bed all was silent too, the rig's debris was scattered all over the sea-bed, and the darkness of the depths was alight with the orange of the flames. Where she lay covered in debris TB4 was wedged between rocks, her sides were hideously twisted and she was upside down. No sound emerged from within her. Less than a mile away, the sub was in a worse state. It was pinned beneath layer upon layer of twisted metal, the sides and the roof had completley imploded, and again no sound emerged. Inside the craft blood pooled on the cold metal floor, the person it came from made no sound, they would never make a sound again. The water remained eerily silent and all that moved was the carcasses of hundreds of dead fish. The flames lit up the sea-bed casting a magnificent glow over both crafts, but nobody in either craft could see it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ARGGGHHHHH. I hear you, you want to know what's happened to our Tracy twosome, don't worry all will be revealed in Chapter 9, but I can't guarantee you'll like it. There's a lot more to come yet, and the trouble's only just beginning............  
  
WILL SCOTT AND VIRGIL PUT THE FIRE OUT? WILL JOHN GET TO DO ANYTHING? WHAT DOES JEFF FEEL GUILTY FOR? WILL GORDON AND ALAN SURVIVE?  
  
FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 9 OF 'THE TROUBLE WITH THE TRACYS', 'UNDER THE SEA'.  
  
Please review guys, I appreciate all of it, criticisms included. 


	9. Under The Sea

OK here it is you big babies...... No, seriously guys thanks again for the reviews, your advice is appreciated and your praise is appreciated even more. Cheers!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness surrounded him, the cool metal of TB4 felt cold against his skin. Alan blinked back to consciousness and squinted as he took in his surroundings. 'Oh God!' he murmered, 'the rig fell!'  
  
Attempting to move he found he was pinned under the broken seat of TB4. He carefully pulled the chair from his legs and slowly sat up. His head throbbed dully and he realised he must have hit it hard as the craft was crushed. Immediately he looked at his watch. The face was cracked, but the red light was still flashing. Attempting to struggle upright Alan discovered that he was upside down, sitting on TB4's roof. Attempting to peer out of the windscreen he tried to see onto the sea bed. Without the lights of TB4 it was almost impossible. All he could make out was floating dead fish. He shuddered to himself as shoals floated slowly past. Then his eyes adjusted more and he saw wreckage of the rig.  
  
As his mind suddenly took in what had happened he remembered his brother. 'Gordon' he exhaled sharply, he must have been trapped in that wreckage too, and he was nearer the sea-bed. Alan's heart pounded and his mouth went dry, why was there no radio communication? Then he calmed himself, 'I've been knocked out for a bit' he told himself rationally, 'the boys are probably frantic. Gordo might even be on the surface already.' Although even as he thought it he knew that Gordon would never leave him down there.  
  
He quickly raised his watch,  
  
'Scott... Virg .. John..?' He said loudly, 'can you guys hear me?'  
  
There was silence and for a second Alan thought the watch had broken, but then it seemed to crackle into life.  
  
'... Alan?' he heard a shout from Scott, then static scrambled parts of his message, '...you were dead.. are you?.. Gordo.. rig went down...'  
  
'Scott' he answered 'I can't hear you! The transmittor's breaking up'.  
  
Then Virgil and John's voices or parts of their voices.  
  
'Gordo,is he ok? Are either of you h....'  
  
'Alan give me the exact..... can....both....'  
  
'I CAN'T HEAR YOU!' Alan shouted, panicked now at the thought that he'd lose contact. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but it didn't seem too friendly when you were trapped on the sea-bed in a crushed craft, in the pitch darkness.  
  
'Guys is Gordon with you, because he wasn't with me when the rig fell and I haven't spoken to him since, has he transmitted?' Alan tried to keep the worry from his voice, and failed miserably.  
  
More static and then a burst of all the voices.  
  
'.. what?.... thought he w.. ..you' Virgil's frightened voice, was continually cutting out.  
  
'Oh God..rig's wreckage.....' Scott's baratone was breaking up  
  
'Listen Alan... got to...... fire...' John was attempting to get through, but Alan couldn't understand him, he couldn't really understand any of them but he could get the jist of it.  
  
Gordon wasn't with them.  
  
When he could hear nothing but static, and no voice, he said 'Guys I'm going to have to turn this off! We might really need it soon and I can't hear you. I'm going to find Gordon, I could really do with some help down here right now.'  
  
Then his voice breaking he said gently,  
  
'um. just so you guys know, I love you ok?'  
  
he hoped his brothers could hear him, cos he certainly couldn't hear them, knowing full well that he might not make it out of this and that this could be the last transmission he would send, he wanted them to know.  
  
'You're the best big brothers a guy could have, and I guess the best parents too. You did all practically raise me and Gordo! I just.. I want you all to know that.. in case, well, just.. I just want you to know it, that's all. I'll see you all, tell Dad I love him! And tell Tin-Tin too!' With those words he felt more at ease as he switched off his transmitter.  
  
'Hold on Gordo' he willed his brother, 'I'm coming to get you!'  
  
Feeling around desperately on the floor, he murmered a prayer of thanks as he located the oxygen mask, that was luckily still in tact, he put it and the flippers on and walked unsteadily towards TB4's hatch. Which was tilted sideways,  
  
'Oh Man! Gordo's gonna freak when he sees this' he thought to himself.  
  
His brother would be fine, he'd been in worse accidents than this one.  
  
'Still.' Alan mused to himself, 'why wouldn't he communicate'.  
  
Banishing the worst kind of thoughts from his head he pushed open the damaged hatch and emerged from the craft. The first thing he felt was the amazing heat from the water. Not being remotely knowledgeable of water, he hadn't even considered the possibilty of fire, now he remembered what he ahd heard on the rig. That's what Scott and Virg had been worrying about. Alan suddenly realised what it meant.  
  
He swam quickly trying to see in the blackness, he had to find Gordon, because if the fire had spread, then there was no way their brothers could get to them. They were well and truly on there own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOHH! Well it appears that the Tracy's are in a bit of trouble. I didn't call it the 'Trouble With The Tracys' for nothing! Again thanks for the reviews, and sorry to be cruel, but I just love to leave everyone hanging, suspense is the best element in stories!  
  
SO HERE GOES..... WILL ALAN FIND GORDON? WILL GORDON BE ALIVE WHEN HE DOES? WILL THE GUYS PUT OUT THE FIRE? WHERE IS JEFF?  
  
Find out in chapter 10 of 'The Trouble With The Tracys' coming soon...............  
  
Here's a preview for the next installment ................  
  
  
  
As he wrenched open the crushed hatch Alan crawled in, 'Gordon?' he called out , his voice shaking, fearing what he might find . As his eyes adjusted, he took in the scene in front of him, His knees started shaking and his face paled, 'GORDON!' he screamed, 'NOOOOOOOOO!'  
  
  
  
  
  
TB1 moved closer and closer to the scalding flames,  
  
'Scott!' Virgil warned.  
  
'It's ok Virg' his brother answered, but then to Virgil's horror a fireball flew up to TB1 and proceeded to engulf the entire craft in flames. 


	10. The Big, The Bad and the Downright Scary

OK here's the eagerly anticipated chapter 10. Please guys violence is not necessary, I do not need my head trodden on, all of you coming to find me, or a gun in my face, I am writing as fast as I can. I also have to say it's a pleasure to be writing with all you great writers, you're all fantastic, and I look forward to writing more. Here it is........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott had been sitting head in hands weeping when he had heard Alan's voice. Hardly daring to hope he listened, heart pounding.  
  
There it was again,  
  
'Scott..Virg.. John? Can you guys hear me?'  
  
Words failed to describe Scott's feelings as he grabbed the radio ,  
  
'Alan?' he screamed, 'we thought you were dead, where are you? Is Gordo there? Man, we thought you were a gonner when the rig went down!' Scott couldn't seem to help himself from yelling questions at his youngest brother, and then he realised that he wasn't letting Alan answer.  
  
Alan's words had Scott frantic again, 'Scott, I can't hear you.' He was yelling, 'the transmitters breaking up!'  
  
His mind working overtime to find a way to fix the problem, Scott barely heard John and Virg asking questions.  
  
'Gordo is he ok? Are either of you hurt?'  
  
'Alan..give me the exact location and I can try and get a reading on you both.'  
  
'I CAN'T HEAR YOU!' Alan's voice was yelling, Scott detected the panic and struggled to control his own.  
  
Alan's next sentence had him gasping in horror,  
  
'Guys is Gordon with you, because he wasn't with me when the rig fell and I haven't spoken to him since, has he transmitted?'  
  
Scott had just assumed that Alan would have got down to the sub in time, he'd thought that his brothers were together, now he had two spread out down there.  
  
Everyone began to yell at once.  
  
'What, we thought he was with you!' Virg was sounding worried.  
  
'Oh God' Scott found himself saying , 'the sub's probably trapped under the rig's wreckage!'  
  
'Listen Alan' John was saying, 'we have to put out the fire!'  
  
Scott realised what John was trying to do, Alan didn't know about the fire yet, he'd think they'd all come down to help them.  
  
'Guys I'm going to have to turn this off! We might really need it soon and I can't hear you. I'm going to find Gordon, I could really do with some help down here right now.'  
  
Scott sighed in desparation, Alan hadn't got what John was trying to say. Scott didn't want Alan going off alone to find Gordon, he was about to tell Alan to stay put when he heard him say,  
  
'um. just so you guys know, I love you ok?'  
  
Scott's eyes began to tear up as he realised what his brother was saying. He didn't think he'd make it out of this situation alive.  
  
'You're the best big brothers a guy could have, and I guess the best parents too. You did all practically raise me and Gordo!' Scott had tears running steadily down his cheeks at this point.  
  
' I just.. I want you all to know that.. in case, well, just.. I just want you to know it, that's all. I'll see you all, tell Dad I love him! And tell Tin-Tin too!'  
  
Taking a second to pull himself together and sound strong Scott shouted, 'Alan, you can tell them yourself, stay where you are!'  
  
He heard a reply but not from the brother he wanted to,  
  
'Scott' John's voice whispered, 'he disconnected!'  
  
'NO!!' Scott screamed, 'WHY CAN'T HE JUST STAY WHERE HE WAS?'  
  
Virgil broke in his voice deadly serious and breaking in parts, 'Could you Scott?' he asked 'could you leave one of us out there when you could help?'  
  
'Not for a second' Scott answered, worrying again about the missing Gordon.  
  
'Case and point!' Virgil replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan kept his hands stretched infront of him in the darkness as he tried to feel fort he sub.There was no way he'd be able to spot it in these conditions. It was strange swimming in hot water, it all felt wrong somehow. Not to mention the dead fish floating past. As he swam as quickly as he could his right arm brushed against something, spinning around he felt metal.  
  
It was the sub!!  
  
Noting straight away that there was piles and piles of debris on top of it Alan moved towards the hatch as carefully as he could.  
  
'Gordo's in there somewhere' he thought to himself, and then immediately corrected himself. 'Don't think like that he's fine!'  
  
The sub was horribly crushed, all the sides seemed to have imploded. The hatch seemed surprisingly intact, though it was still crushed and he thanked God for small mercies.  
  
As he wrenched open the crushed hatch Alan crawled in,  
  
'Gordon?' he called out , his voice shaking, fearing what he might find .  
  
As his eyes adjusted, he took in the scene in front of him, His knees started shaking and his face paled, 'GORDON!' he screamed, 'NOOOOOOOOO!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff couldn't seem to stop shaking. He'd heard Alan's voice but what about Gordon? Where was he? Was he alright? Listening to his youngest telling everyone goodbye had almost killed him. His heart had started aching and he could have sworn that another heart attack was on its way, but it had passed. Tin-Tin sat near him at the desk and came over to put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
'You're a wondeful father, Mr Tracy' she said softly reassuring him, through her own tears.  
  
'It's my fault Tin-Tin' Jeff answered, staring desolately at the pictures of his boys on the wall. His gaze settling on his youngest two.  
  
'I set up this damned organization, I've put my children's lives in danger and now, they might die because of me!' Picking up a snowglobe from his desk he threw it at the wall and watched in satisfaction as the pieces shattered to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John, had given up attemtpting to sit down. He just couldn't he was too worried. His cheeks were still damp with tears after Alan's words. Hell, he remembered when Alan was born. This whole situation was killing him. His mind began to work over the situation. There had to be something that he could do. That they all could do. Then he thought of something.  
  
'Scott.. Virg?' he radioed , 'remember last summer when I came back from here and we worked on that project on TB1?'  
  
'You mean the new thrusters?' Scott asked , confused as to where John was going with this.  
  
'Yep' John replied, 'but Virg do you remember what we were going to put on as a kind of birthday present for Scott?'  
  
Virgil seemed confused still, 'uh.. the new radio... the fog-lights and the.....' suddenly his voice broke off as it dawned on him.  
  
'Oh God, Johnny.' he murmered.  
  
'What?' Scott interrupted wondering what his brothers were talking about.  
  
'....new water cannons' Virgil finished in one breath.  
  
'Exactly!' John replied.  
  
'Yeah but Johnny, if you put them in TB1 I'd know about them and there aren't any'. Frowned Scott.  
  
'Sure there aren't.' Virgil said, 'not on TB1 but we put them in the roof cupboard!'  
  
Laughing in disbelief Scott put TB1 onto auto-pilot and walked to the back of the craft. Opening the cupboard on TB1's roof, he smiled even wider as he saw two long rubber water cannons.  
  
'I've got them' he said to his brothers, 'why didn't you put them on?'  
  
'We didn't have time!' John replied, 'we were gonna put them on later on the day we put the thrusters on but Alan and Gordo came back and we all went sailing....' He trailed off his voice suddenly somber.  
  
Scott thought back to last summer...........  
  
All five Tracy boys had been out on the ocean in their own yacht, the 'Lucille' named after their mother. It had been beautiful weather and all the boys had been enjoying doing some brotherly bonding.  
  
John had been driving the yacht, Scott had been dozing after his birthday picnic, Gordon and Virgil were discussing women they had met the night before and Alan was talking to himself after overloading on punch. The boat had been travelling gently when suddenly the wind changed and the waves started to pick up, decidedly less comfortable on the sea than anyone else Virgil had yelled at John to slow down. That's when the real trouble had started.  
  
'JOHNNY! SLOW DOWN!' Virg was yelling, Scott staggered over to John to see what was wrong.  
  
'Johnny, what are you doing?' he said to his most intelligent brother.  
  
John's eyes were wide and Scott noticed he looked pale as he spoke, 'I can't get her under control Scott! The wind's just too strong!'  
  
Scott grabbed the wheel and attempted to help control the craft, looking desperatley at the others as he did. Virgil was looking green and had moved towards the centre of the yacht. Alan seemed completely oblivious to what was going on, obviously still feeling the effects of the punch. Gordon looked decidedly unaffected as he held his arms out to keep his balance and walked over.  
  
Staring down with a frown at the control panel as John and Scott looked at him, he nodded slowly and then met their eyes.  
  
'Wind must have changed direction' he said nochalantly, 'it must be 100,200 knots...'  
  
Scott found it remarkable that Gordon seemed so undaunted by the situation, then again he'd been on the sea most of his life, he'd been in worse situations than this.  
  
'With that kind of wind-speed the craft's not gonna hold out to long guys, I'd say there's one bad storm coming.' His auburn hair blowing in the wind he looked up again and Scott saw unease in his eyes.  
  
'Uh Oh ' he thought to himself, 'if Gordo's spooked, this has got to be bad.'  
  
Less than 10 minutes later the wind had picked up to gale-force and they still hadn't made it back to the island. Now Scott, Gordon and John all held onto the wheel desperately trying to control it. Virgil was sitting, moaning, his head in his hands on the middle of the deck as the waves became larger and larger. Alan was still lying on the deck talking to himself. As the three coherent Tracys tried to maneuver the yacht a huge wave swept towards them and covered the yacht, knocking the boys of their feet, and sending Virgil flying across the deck. It wasn't until they all clambered to their feet that they realised the youngest was missing.  
  
'ALAN!' Scott shouted in panic to Virgil, 'WHERE IS HE?'  
  
Virgil was frowning, unable to hear him over the roar of the ocean.  
  
Before he had a chance to move, Gordon shot passed him and launched himself over the yacht's side. Executing a perfect dive as he did so.  
  
Scott stared in horror and then raced towards the edge of the boat to see where both of his younger brothers had disappeared to.  
  
'GORDO!'  
  
No heads surfaced, Virgil joined Scott having seen Gordon jump in,  
  
'WHERE ARE THEY?' he screamed in Scott's ear.  
  
It was over a minute now since Gordon had gone under and Scott didn't even want to think how long Alan had been down. He didn't think about himself, he just knew he had to get them out of there. He positioned himself along the side of the yacht and prepared to jump.  
  
'SCOTT, NO!' Strong arms held him back and prevented him from jumping in.  
  
'JOHNNY, LET GO OF ME!' He shouted  
  
'NO..' John screamed rain pouring down his face and plastering his hair to his skull, 'LOOK!'  
  
Scott followed where his brother was pointing and saw a familiar auburn head pop to the surface. Then a blond one next to it. Gordon had an unconscious Alan under his arm. He swam towards the boat, fighting the current , Scott jumped in to help. The freezing water enveloped him, but he barely noticed. Swimming over he grabbed Alan's other arm and helped Gordon get him to the boat where Virgil and John hauled him in. As they pulled him up, Scott looked at Gordon's wan face and pushed him into Virgil's waiting arms. Then John helped Scott aboard.  
  
A blue Alan was still unconcsious and Gordon quickly rushed forward and applied respiration.  
  
Scott watched in disbelief and then pushed forward to start compressions,  
  
'count to 5 and then wait.' Gordon said to him in an uncharacteristically shaky voice.  
  
John amd Virgil gathered around, kneeling next to Alan,  
  
'Come on Alan, breathe.' Virgil was murmering over and over  
  
John was just staring wildly at Scott.  
  
Gordon applied mouth to mouth, and then after a minute Alan spluttered and coughed and water spurted from his mouth. Gordon turned him onto his side and patted his back. When he opened his eyes groggily, John and Virgil burst into sobs and Scott quickly wrapped a blanket over him. Gordon sat back breathing rapidly.  
  
A minute later Virgil sat with an arm around Alan rubbing the blanket warmly around him, Scott stared hard at Gordon.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!' he had yelled at the then 21 year old.  
  
'Um, gee I don't know.' He said sarcastically his brown eyes , flashing in anger , 'Saving Alan's life!'  
  
Scott knew it was just the panic making him angry, but he couldn't seem to control it.  
  
'WITHOUT A LIFE-JACKET?' he screamed, 'YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WITH TWO OF YOU IN THERE!'  
  
His final comment seemed to calm Gordon down and he visibly deflated,  
  
'I'm ok Scott' he said softly, 'Alan's ok. We're all ok.'  
  
Scott felt his anger drain away, and he held out his arms so Gordon could come into them,  
  
'Come here' he murmered , pulling his brother into a hug. 'Don't ever do that to me again.'  
  
'Okay' Gordon replied softly.  
  
'Promise me you won't do anything like that again Gordo, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, or Alan, or the other two for that matter.' Scott said his voice breaking.  
  
'I promise' Gordon said quietly, 'I promise you Scott.'  
  
  
  
Scott snapped back to reality. Gordon had promised, but Alan hadn't and now he'd gone back down for Gordon and the situation was exactly the nightmare that Scott had imagined, that none of his brothers could leave another in trouble.  
  
'I'm not about to start leaving them this time.' He thought to himself, and grabbed the two water cannons, and a clamp. Climbing out of the now auto- piloted TB1 he climbed onto the roof and clamped the two cannons in place, hanging precariously from the craft. He felt the heat even from the height he was at. Attaching them firmly, he swung himself back onto the roof and climbed back to his seat.  
  
'Alright fellas' he radioed, ' the cannons are in place, let's get this show on the road!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Virgil smiled as he heard Scott's voice. This was helping, they were actually doing something now. TB1 moved lower and lower and Virgil became uneasy.  
  
'Be careful' he told his brother.  
  
'I will' Scott answered  
  
TB1 moved closer and closer to the scalding flames,  
  
'Scott!' Virgil warned.  
  
'It's ok Virg' his brother answered, but then to Virgil's horror a fireball flew up to TB1 and proceeded to engulf the entire craft in flames.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YEAH!!! LETS RIDE THE ROLLERCOASTER OF ADVENTURE!!! (GOD HOW SAD AM I?)  
  
SO HERE GOES.....  
  
IS GORDON STILL ALIVE? WHAT HAS ALAN SEEN? IS SCOTT AS DEEP-FRIED AS A PIECE OF KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN? HAS THE TRACY-CLAN LEADER LOST THE PLOT, AND BEGUN A REIGN OF DESTRUCTION IN HIS OFFICE? IF SO WILL TIN-TIN AND KYRANO BE NEXT TO BE HURLED AGAINST THE WALL? WILL JOHNNY EVER GET OFF THAT BLOODY SPACE-STATION? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 11 OF 'The Trouble With The Tracys' COMING SOON.  
  
  
  
PREVIEW (I know how much you guys love these , hahaha) ...........  
  
'SCOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!' Virgil yelled, as the fireball continued to engulf TB1 and his older brother in flames. 'NOOOOOOOOO' he heard John shout through the transmitter. But all that replied to their cries was crackling static.  
  
  
  
The fourth crew member lay in a pool of blood by the hatch entrance, his eyes stared straight ahead, and Alan knew without checking that he was dead. Where he lay Gordon's head was oozing blood and he was unconscious.  
  
'GORDO!' Alan shouted and rushed to kneel at his brother's side, panicked when he received no response, he grabbed Gordon's wrist and desperately tried to feel for signs of life. 


	11. Great Balls Of Fire

Chapter 11, here it is, by the way with college and everything I think I deserve a medal for posting the chapters as often as I do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'SCOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!' Virgil yelled, as the fireball continued to engulf TB1 and his older brother in flames.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOO' he heard John shout through the transmitter. But all that replied to their cries was crackling static.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott stared in horror as flames seemed to cover the entire front window and heat immediately spread into the insider of TB1. He heard no sound from the radio and realised that the heat must have cut it off. Feeling extremely hot now, Scott began to sweat badly and feel faint.  
  
'What am I going to do?' he said to himself. All he could think to do was to turn the cannons back on at full blast and try and keep the flame- covered TB1 in the air. As he struggled to see with flames covering the window, Scott tried to keep the nose up. He was starting to panic when he heard the roar of Virgil's engine and he realised what his brother was attempting to do. Knowing that it would be incredibly hot on TB1's roof, he grabbed a jacket and flung it on, put TB1 on auto-pilot, said a silent prayer that she'd stay in the air and climbed through the hatch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Virgil swung TB2 close to TB1. He didn't know if Scott was alive in there but he had to hope he'd realise what he was trying to do.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief as he saw his brother's familiar dark head pop from the hatch of TB1. Virgil attempted to get closer. He was hoping that Scott could jump onto TB2. As he moved closer he could only gape, and the fiery, twisted metal that was his brother's pride and joy and the rapidly melting water cannons that had been there only hope of putting the fire out.  
  
  
  
  
  
John remained on his feet, eyes wide in panic.  
  
'GET HIM VIRG!' he shouted  
  
'I'm trying!' Virgil replied.  
  
John listened frantically but even as he did so he realised their plan had failed, how would they stop the fire and get Gordo and Alan out now?  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott crawled slowly towards the edge of the roof, fire was all around him, it spread swiftly and covered the hatch he had just got through.  
  
'There's no going back now', he said to himself.  
  
The fire was terribly hot and he knew he'd have some pretty nasty burns on his back, but he also new that he'd be dead if he didn't get off the burning time-bomb. Wriggling over to the edge, he looked down and saw TB2.  
  
'It's now, or never' he told himself, and took a wild leap off the edge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile under the sea Alan stared in front of him.The fourth crew member lay in a pool of blood by the hatch entrance, his eyes stared straight ahead, and Alan knew without checking that he was dead. Where he lay Gordon's head was oozing blood and he was unconscious.  
  
'GORDO!' Alan shouted and rushed to kneel at his brother's side, panicked when he received no response, he grabbed Gordon's wrist and desperately tried to feel for signs of life.  
  
After a terrifying few seconds he felt Gordon's pulse beat.  
  
'Thank God' he murmered.  
  
Then leaning closer to his brother, 'Gordo, Gordo, can you hear me, wake up!'  
  
'UHHHHHH!' groaned Gordon  
  
'Yes!' cried Alan, 'that's it Gordo, come on wake up!'  
  
Gordon's eyes fluttered open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The last thing Gordo remembered was hearing Scott's voice screaming, 'THE RIG'S EXPLODED, MOVE!' Then crushing weight, the sound of twisted metal, and then nothing. Now as he opened his eyes he saw Alan leaning over him, his face pinched and strained.  
  
'Alan?' he murmered, his head pounding.  
  
'Oh Gordo, thank God' his brother babbled, 'I thought you were dead, we couldn't get a signal from you and then I saw the sub and I just thought, 'no-one could have survived that', and I got in and then I saw you and I thought this is it, my brother's dead....'  
  
'Alan' Gordon said  
  
'Jeez Gordo, I just thought you were a gonner..'  
  
'Alan.' Gordon said firmer this time  
  
'It was like mom all over again.' Alan continued rapidly  
  
'ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!' Gordon yelled finally succeeding in shutting his brother up.  
  
'Sorry' Alan said sheepishly.  
  
'Wh..What happened?' Gordon said slowly sitting up, 'Did the rig fall?'  
  
'Yep' Alan answered, 'and now the water's on fire!'  
  
'WHAT?' Gordon shouted, 'ON FIRE?' Then when Alan nodded, 'YOU MEAN THE OIL'S ON FIRE?'  
  
'I think so!' Alan replied  
  
'OH NO!' Gordon murmered, as his eyes scanned the wreckage of the sub his eyes landed on the dead crew member, 'Damn!' he shouted, he hated losing people.  
  
'It wasn't your fault Gordo' Alan mumbled placing a comforting arm around his brother, 'It's a miracle you aren't dead!'  
  
'Yeah' Gordon whispered, 'But it doesn't make it any easier.'  
  
'Gordo, he never stood a chance.'  
  
'I could have done something Alan. I should have known the rig would fall, all those years on the water and I didn't even think...'  
  
'Gordo!' Alan interuppted ' don't beat yourself up, I'm just glad you're ok..' he said as he pulled Gordon into a hug. 'And I have a feeling the others will be too.We're just gonna have to sit tight till they put the fire out!'  
  
Gordon stared at Alan, hard, 'You do realise it could be days till they put the fire out?' He watched as Alan's face fell.  
  
'I didn't think it would take that long' the youngest Tracy said, discouraged.  
  
Gordon forced himself to sound like his usual, care-free self. It was his responsibility to keep his younger brother feeling reassured now. He didn't want to tell Alan that they only had enough oxygen left for a few hours at the most. He figured that he could do enough worrying for the both of them. Suddenly it dawned on him that Alan hadn't been with him when the rig fell.  
  
'Alan, how did you get here?' he asked staring at his younger brother in disbelief.  
  
Alan looked warily at Gordon with a frown, 'Geez bro, you must have taken more of a knock to the head than I thought. I just came through the hatch.' He said pointing at the hatch behind him.  
  
'I know that' Gordon said with irritation, 'I mean you were in TB4.'  
  
'Oh' Alan said realization dawning, he had never been the sharpest knife in the drawer. 'I swam to find you.'  
  
'WHAT?' Gordon shouted,the older brother side of him coming out, 'Alan you could have been killed, how did you know there wasn't more debris coming down?'  
  
'I couldn't leave you Gordo' Alan said softly, 'I thought something had happened to you. Plus I owe you one for that save from the ocean last year.'  
  
Gordon tried to look fierce but couldn't and smiled instead remembering, 'you never could handle your drink you lightweight!'  
  
'Hey, if you and Virg hadn't spiked the punch, I would have been fine!' Alan retorted good-naturedly.  
  
Gordon sobered for a second, 'Thanks for coming to look for me Al.' He said softly.  
  
'You're welcome Gordo!' Alan said grinning.  
  
'Now..' Gordon said as Alan helped him stand, 'we can't sit around we have to do something.' Then his eyes flashed and he turned quickly to face Alan.  
  
'What?' his brother asked, seeing the look on his face.  
  
'TB4' Gordon said, looking worried , 'How is she?'  
  
'Um.' Alan replied,thinking of a tactful way to break it to his brother, 'Do you want the bad news or the worse news?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Up on the surface TB1 was in an equally bad state. Scott stared glumly from the window of TB2 as his flaming craft continued to circle the area on auto- pilot.  
  
Virgil was attempting to put antiseptic on the burns on his back while Scott took TB2's controls. John's voice was constantly talking to them now through open radio where he could hear every transmission.  
  
'What kind of state's she in?' he asked.  
  
Scott spoke completely emotionless as he spoke to his brother.  
  
'She's on fire' he said, 'Left wing completely engulfed, right wing partially engulfed, exterior charred, it won't be long till she burns completely.'  
  
'I'm sorry Scott.' John murmered, he knew how every one of them felt about their crafts. They were almost a part of them.  
  
'It's alright Johnny' Scott replied, 'we have more important things to worry about right now.'  
  
'Yeah' John agreed, 'have you tried Alan again?'  
  
'Yes' Virgil replied, 'there's still no answer.'  
  
'Why don't you try Gordo again?' John asked, well known for being the sharpest knife in the drawer.  
  
'Ok' Virgil answered, 'try it Scott.'  
  
Scott picked up the radio, ' Gordo, if you're out there, come in please.' He said loudly, 'GORDO!!!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Below the surface Alan and Gordon both stared at each other in amazement, they hadn't even thought about Gordon's transmittor and now they could hear Scott's voice loud and clear blaring from his watch.  
  
'You must have been unconscious when they tried to radio you' Alan said gleefully.  
  
'Never mind that!' Gordon said, and lifted his watch to talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Scott?' Gordon's voice replied, 'Boy am I glad to hear your voice!'  
  
'GORDO?' Scott shouted, in disbelief, as the other two Tracys whooped with joy.  
  
'Yes it's me' Gordon said in response, then he got directly to the point , 'What's going on up there?'  
  
However his brothers were too excited to hear his voice,  
  
'Where were you?' Shouted Virgil  
  
'Are you OK?' Yelled John  
  
'Is Alan with you?' asked Scott  
  
'In the sub, I'm fine and yes he's right here.' Gordon replied with a sigh.  
  
Alan grabbed the transmitter and yelled, 'Hey Guys, you miss me?' down the line.  
  
This received another whoop from the three eldest Tracys.  
  
Gordon, never the patient one, wanted to know what was going on. 'Scott?' he said, he could always rely on Scott to tell him the truth.  
  
'Ok guys, this is the situation' Scott said his voice business-like, but he knew he couldn't tell them the brutal truth, that they might not make it out of there. He was the one they looked to for reassurance.  
  
'There's a fire all along the water, as far as we can see...' He paused wondering what to tell them, 'we're working on finding a way to put it out.'  
  
In the sub Alan looked at Gordon and smiled, but Gordon just looked worried.  
  
'What?' Alan asked  
  
'Scott's not telling us everything' Gordon replied taking his hand off the intercom button, 'he's trying to protect us from something.'  
  
Alan frowned as Gordon spoke into the radio addressing their eldest brother.  
  
'Scott, cut the crap.' He said frustrated, 'we don't need protecting. Just give us the goddamn bottom line!'  
  
The other four Tracy's were shocked at the edge in Gordon's voice, he had a mean temper but only when seriously provoked.  
  
'What are you talking about Gordo?' Scott said doing his best to sound innocent but knowing his plan was foiled.  
  
'I'm talking about you treating us like kids, who don't know the truth about Santa.' Gordon replied, 'What's going on Scott?' he said wearily, 'the truth.'  
  
Knowing he had to tell them, Scott spoke softly,  
  
'We were about to put the fire out with some water cannons when TB1 set alight, she's practically ruined and we have nothing else to put the water out with.'  
  
Silence echoed down the transmitter and John, Virgil and Scott waited silently for a response from the youngest two.  
  
Then Gordon's voice, 'Sorry about TB1 Scott.' He said gently, 'believe it or not I know how you feel, TB4's apparantly a mess.'  
  
'OH Gordo!' Virgil said sympathetically, he knew how much his younger brother cared about his craft.  
  
'It doesn't matter anyway Virg.' Gordon replied, 'we can fix the machines when we all get out of this, right now we've got to figure out how to put the fire out.'  
  
Scott smiled, he suddenly remembered why they called Gordon the 'optimistic' one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SO HERE GOES....  
  
WILL THE GUYS FIGURE OUT A PLAN?  
  
WILL JEFF PULL HIMSELF TOGETHER?  
  
WILL TB1 GO DOWN IN A BLAZE OF GLORY?  
  
WILL THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY STOP WITH THE PREVIEWS?  
  
WILL SHE BE ALIVE TO STOP THE PREVIEWS AFTER THE OTHER TB WRITERS CATCH UP WITH HER?  
  
Find out in chapter 12 of 'The Trouble With The Tracys'  
  
  
  
Woohoo, your favourite section.............  
  
'Gordon' Scott said firmly, 'earlier you got mad at me for not being straight with you, now I get the feeling your not being straight with me. What's going on?'  
  
Gordon sighed, his older brother could read him too well.  
  
'Scott' he replied, 'I'm worried that Alan and I don't have an hour, the oxygen's running out, after that I don't think there'll be any real need to hurry and get us out.'  
  
'Gordo' Scott whispered struggling to keep his voice steady, 'are you saying your tanks only last a couple of hours.'  
  
'No Scott, that's not what I'm saying' Gordon said steadily, causing Scott to breathe a sigh of relief, 'we only have one tank, one being the operative word, it won't last us more than an hour', he said trying to sound strong, 'then it's thankyou and goodnight.' 


	12. Not Without Risks

Here's Chapter 12, enjoy guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, the Tracy brothers were attempting to use whatever resources they had to try and get themselves out of the situation.  
  
Scott was still majourly freaked out, what older brother wouldn't be, but he felt much better knowing that he had all of his siblings working together. Although they were all very different, all five Tracy boys were fiercely loyal and protective and were a force to be reckoned with when they were united. Scott hoped to use some of that Tracy unity to figure out how to get Alan and Gordon out of the flaming ocean.  
  
'Alright then' John was saying, 'I have given this a lot of thought and with the resources we have there's no way we're gonna be able to put the fire out. So...' He murmered, hoping to give his brothers a chance to think about his idea.  
  
'... I think that I should bring TB5 down.' He waited for the reaction, he knew would come.  
  
'NO!' Scott shouted immediately, 'Absolutely not!'  
  
'Scott..' John began, but his older brother was having none of it.  
  
'We don't need anyone else in danger here John' he said determinedly 'you're safe up there, so that's where you're gonna stay.'  
  
'No, I'm not Scott.' John replied feeling heated now. He hated the older brother tone. 'You know as well as I do that TB5 is equipped with water cannons and if I put the speed 420 thrusters on that Brains just assembled, I can be there in less than an hour.'  
  
'John..' Scott warned, his tone stating that he was not to be messed with.  
  
'Um. listen,' Gordon said into the radio, 'I hate to agree, but Johnny's right. With TB4 out of action there's no way we can do anything from down here.'  
  
Scott was about to interrupt when Virgil gave him a 'shut up and listen to our little brother' frown.  
  
'The way I see it, we have two options.' Gordon continued, his intelligent mind whirring, 'one, we wait for the Navy to get here to help...'  
  
'We can't do that Gordo' Scott said , 'it'll take too long to get here. What's option two?'  
  
'Option two, is getting TB5 down.' Gordon answered, 'John's right with TB1 and 4 wrecked and TB2 with no water cannons, TB5's the only one that can help.'  
  
'I don't think we have much choice.' Alan added  
  
Scott sighed as Virgil spoke, 'Yep' he said softly, 'I don't like the sound of John travelling through the atmosphere either, but he's our only hope.'  
  
Scott sat frowning at Virgil and then into his intercom.  
  
'Well' he stated indignantly, 'It seems that you've all ganged up on me.' But he knew deep down they were right. He just didn't need to worry about another troublesome younger brother.  
  
'Fine John' he said 'I guess you're right, keep us posted all the way.' he said seriously,then added, 'take her down.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff sat on the balcony of the Tracy villa, he wanted to listen to the rescue, but he couldn't. These weren't strangers, these were his sons. He couldn't listen for fear he'd hate what he would hear. He couldn't bear losing one of his boys. It would be the end of him. His heart told him to listen but his head told him not to. In the end he stood on his feet, he would follow his heart and pray to God and Lucille to take care of his boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John couldn't believe it, he'd caved, Scott had actually caved. It was completely unthinkable that the eldest Tracy sibling would ever back down to his brothers, but he'd done it. He'd actually done it. Hardly able to stifle a grin John answered his brother.  
  
'FAB Scott!' he exclaimed with far to much gusto, 'Taking her down!'  
  
He threw the controls down and buckled himself up. It was going to be scary. It had been 2 years since TB5 had had to attempt re-entry and John himself had done it only once. He knew the risks. The atmosphere would be extremely hot and John would have to position TB5 at just the right angle or he and the craft would be burnt to cinders. He understood Scott's concern, but all he could think was that now he could do something. His brothers were depending on him. He could actually help save them.  
  
And THAT felt good!  
  
It felt DAMNED good!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Contrary to his older brother's assessment of his feelings, Virgil was very worried for John's safety. He knew the risks they all did and he didn't like them at all, but he also knew that John was a darned good pilot, perhaps the best out of all of them, even Scott. Because Virgil was the closest in age to John he also knew his brother inside out and well enough to know that he would be thrilled about their decision.  
  
John hated being up in the Space Station when there was a rescue. Virgil had had many a late-night conversation, when their father was in bed with his younger brother about TB5.  
  
He remembered what John had told him,  
  
'It's not that I don't love it up here Virg' he'd said, 'cos I really do. It's just sometimes I feel so distant,so separate from everyone, know what I mean?'  
  
At the time Virgil hadn't, but he did now. He knew how hard it must be for John, to be able to see the rescue but not help. The feeling of helplessness, he didn't know if he would have the strength of character to man TB5.  
  
It was John's strength and patience (learned from sharing a room with Gordon and Alan, in their younger years) that had prompted Jeff to put him in TB5. But Virgil knew how hard it got for John at times.  
  
He looked over at Scott who was frowning as he spoke to Gordon through the radio. This would hit him hard, this new threat to John would have him worrying about three of his younger brothers. Still as much as he loved his older brother, Virgil gave a silent salute to John, it wasn't many people who could get Scott Tracy to back down. Smiling to himself despite the growing knot of fear in his stomach Virgil left Scott at the controls and went to make coffee.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordon and Alan were worried too, they both knew as their older brothers did the risk to John that re-entering the atmosphere would bring . However they also knew there was no other way out.  
  
Alan watched Gordon as he spoke to Scott. He saw that Gordon still looked pale and the blood that had oozed from the cut in his head earlier had begun to congeal and dry. Alan looked searchingly at his brother's face for signs of pain. He detected none, but knew how good Gordon was at hiding it. They'd learned this after the Hydrofoil accident. Gordo had been extremely good at keeping quiet when he was in pain, a trait that had caused each of his brothers and his father a great deal of concern. Alan decided to keep a close watch on Gordo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordon concentrated hard on what Scott was saying.  
  
'I know it's risky Scott, we all do.' He answered.  
  
'I just want you all back safe and sound.' Scott was saying.  
  
'I know you do' Gordon replied his voice full of affection for his eldest brother, 'but you can't..'  
  
Alan interrupted him.  
  
'Yes Alan, I'm fine' Scott heard Gordon mutter in annoyance.  
  
'What? No it's fine, the bloods dried.' Scott's ears perked up at this. 'No I'm not dizzy... yes I would tell you... Go and get me a band aid then!' he grumbled in exasperation.  
  
Scott's senses were now on alert.  
  
'Blood?' he asked sharply, 'are you ok.'  
  
Gordon silently groaned to himself, now Scott was on the case, 'Yes I'm fine' he answered, 'Just a knock on the head that's all.' Although he'd never admit it to his brothers his head had begun to throb horribly and he felt a little woozy, but there was no way in hell he'd let his interfering brothers know it.  
  
'Gordon,' Scott was saying , worry now painfully clear in his voice, 'Head injuries are serious, I thought you said you were ok.'  
  
'I'm fine!' Gordon repeated, a little more harshly than he'd wanted to. He needed to talk to Scott, but he couldn't with Alan in the room, that's why he'd sent him to get a plaster.  
  
Scott was worried, Gordon was keeping something from him, he felt it.  
  
'Alan!' he heard his brother say incredulously, 'I don't care if the plaster has ducks or clowns on it!'  
  
Scott had to laugh at this. And at Gordon's next comment  
  
'No, I want the clown one!'  
  
Serious again Scott addressed his brother, 'John'll be there within the hour, don't worry ok?'  
  
Hearing the noncommittal 'hmmph' from his brother, he sighed.  
  
'Gordon' Scott said firmly, 'earlier you got mad at me for not being straight with you, now I get the feeling your not being straight with me. What's going on?'  
  
Gordon sighed, his older brother could read him too well.  
  
'Scott' he replied, 'I'm worried that Alan and I don't have an hour, the oxygen's running out, after that I don't think there'll be any real need to hurry and get us out.'  
  
'Gordo' Scott whispered struggling to keep his voice steady, 'are you saying your tanks only last a couple of hours.'  
  
'No Scott, that's not what I'm saying' Gordon said steadily, causing Scott to breathe a sigh of relief, 'we only have one tank, one being the operative word, it won't last us more than an hour', he said trying to sound strong, 'then it's thankyou and goodnight.'  
  
Scott gasped, heart pounding, 'Gordo are you saying what I think you're saying?'  
  
'Yep' his brother replied, 'Alan and I will be dead in over an hour.' his voice took on it's matter of fact tone again, '. so do you think you could tell John to make it fast?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...  
  
WILL GORDON AND ALAN SUFFOCATE TO DEATH? WILL VIRGIL AND SCOTT BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING? WILL TB1 CONTINUE ITS FIERY FLYING? WILL JOHN BE FRIED IN THE ATMOSPHERE?  
  
FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 13 OF 'THE TROUBLE WITH THE TRACYS' (13'S AN UNLUCKY NUMBER, UH-OH!)  
  
  
  
Round of applause please........  
  
John felt the engines begin to rattle uncontrollably and the whole of TB5 began to shudder and shake violently knocking his astronomy books and trinkets from the shelves.  
  
Grasping the controls desperately he fastened himself even tighter into the seat.  
  
'This is it', he thought, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, his heart in his throat.  
  
TB5 flew wildly into the upcoming atmosphere 


	13. The Terrible Two

Here we go, sorry about technical stuff I am the worst for things like that. Thrusters and water cannons are about the gist of my grasp of crafts. So I apologise in advance. Enjoy.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan stood in shock as he listened to Gordon, talk to Scott about the prospect of the two of them being suffocated to death, as if he was discussing a paint job. 'Oh my God' Alan thought , 'we're gonna die down here.'  
  
How could Gordon not tell him that small fact? Alan knew that his brothers still saw him as a kid, it rankled it always had, he had been born into the Tracy family trying to prove himself. Well he was going to show his brothers he could handle this responsibly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordon jumped ten feet out of the sub chair as Alan ran at him shrieking  
  
'THIS IS IT WE'RE GOING TO DIE, I KNEW IT!' , before throwing himself hysterically into Gordon's arms.  
  
Gordon had deliberated over whether to tell Alan about the situation but had decided not to worry him. He had assumed his little brother would freak out, but not to this extent.  
  
'Oh Alan.' He murmered hugging his brother close, 'this is why I didn't want to tell you. Of course we're not gonna die!' He said reassuringly rubbing Alan's back.  
  
'But.. You said.' Alan gasped between sobs, 'to .. Scott.. That we'd be dead within the hour.. I .h..h.heard you!'  
  
'Oh I didn't mean it , I was exaggerating' Gordon attempted, 'you know me!'  
  
Alan suddenly pulled back and seemed to pull himself together completely.  
  
'Unfortunately, I do.' He said seriously , it was then that Gordon realized he'd been had!  
  
'Did you really think that would be how I'd react?' Alan asked his face turning darker in anger. 'Jeez, you guys have so little faith in me. God, you can tell me things you know, I'm not some errant kid you have to rescue, I'm a member of this organisation.'  
  
Gordon began to feel sheepish as he listened to Alan.  
  
Alan continued his tirade, in full tantrum-style.  
  
'AND ANOTHER THING,' he shouted, 'WHEN I'M IN THIS ORGANIZATION, I STOP BEING YOUR BABY BROTHER AND I BECOME YOUR COLLEAGUE OK? AND YOU NEVER KEEP THINGS FROM A COLLEAGUE!!!!'  
  
Gordon heard what Alan was saying but he was starting to get angry for being blamed when he was only trying to protect his younger brother.  
  
'How do you expect us to treat you like an adult..' he began in a dangerously low voice, 'if you keep having tantrums and behaving like a child?'  
  
'TANTRUMS?' Alan roared, 'TANTRUMS? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS?'  
  
'Well yeah.' Gordon replied sarcastically wondering if Alan could see his own red face and stomping feet.  
  
'NO THIS IS A DISCUSSION' Alan continued, 'I THINK IF WE'RE GOING TO DIE I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!'  
  
Gordon was getting more and more angry, he began yelling too,  
  
'YES OF COURSE YOU DO!' he shouted raising his voice above Alan's, 'BUT HOW WAS IT GOING TO HELP IF I SAID 'HEY AL, WE'RE GONNA DIE IN AN HOUR, ANY LAST REQUESTS?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott and Virgil sat silently listening to the younger Tracy's arguing trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.  
  
'You think we should say something?' Scott asked Virgil raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Nah' Virgil replied with a grin, 'You know what happened last time we tried to intervene.'  
  
Scott did know, he had the scar to prove it. The youngest Tracy's were well known for their fights, they were fast and furious but forgotton immediately. A famous fight over one of Alan's girlfriends who had gotten a little friendly with Gordon in the jacussi , had erupted a year ago. Scott who never learnt to stay out of things had tried to intervene and had ended up with a plate thrown at his head by Alan, who had been aiming for Gordon. The fight had been forgotton after 10 minutes and Alan and Gordon were laughing, best buddies again but for Scott it had meant a trip to the emergency room and stitches near his ear.  
  
Grimacing and rubbing his ear, Scott realised Virgil was right and continued to listen to his youngest brothers, grinning at their arguing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Virgil laughed at Gordon's comment about the last requests. Scott was practically crying with laughter. Virgil tuned the frequency so that he drowned his younger brothers out and connected to John.  
  
'Are you getting this Johnny?' he asked smiling.  
  
'Every word' John replied laughter evident in his tone. 'Boy I'd forgotton how bad they can be.'  
  
'Uhuh? Mental note.' Virgil said to his brother as Scott's voice whined,  
  
'Virg, turn it up, I can't hear them.'  
  
'... BAD DRIVING, IRRITATING, DADDY'S BOY!' Gordon's voice blared from the speakers.  
  
'BAD DRIVING?' Alan's voice asked increduously, 'WELL EXCUSE ME, WHO WAS THE ONE IN THE HYDROFOIL ACCIDENT, OH YES, IT WAS YOU!'  
  
'Uh oh' Virgil heard Scott mutter, if there was one way to anger Gordon it was the mention of the hydrofoil incident.  
  
Virgil leaned closer to listen.  
  
'YOU KNOW DAMNED WELL THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!' Gordon screamed  
  
'YEAH' Alan retorted, 'CAUSED BY SPEEDING, I'D SAY THAT WAS PRETTY BAD DRIVING!'  
  
'OH SHUT THE HELL UP ALAN!'  
  
Virgil snorted and let out a giggle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John listened as he manouvered TB5 towards the atmosphere. Just 20 more minutes and he'd be there. He hoped. He was glad his brothers were arguing they were providing a welcome distraction, he hoped that they'd continue to distract Scott and Virgil long enough to divert attention from him. He knew that Scott would be worried sick if he knew how close John was to the atmosphere.  
  
In all honesty John was glad that Alan and Gordon were fighting too, they allowed him to feel less stressed at the task ahead of him. He knew well, their pattern of fighting, after rooming with them for 10 years, they'd be making up soon, which didn't give him much time to get to the atmosphere and attempt re-entry.  
  
He laughed as he heard the petty arguing.  
  
'NO YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!'  
  
'YOU SHUT UP.'  
  
'YOU SHUT UP'  
  
'NO. YOU SHUT UP'.  
  
He moved closer and closer to the atmosphere, but he was smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'NO... YOU SHUT UP!' Gordon shouted weakly after 8 minutes, but suddenly he felt the anger drain from him, as quickly as it had crept up on him. This was what always happened when he fought with Alan.  
  
'No..' Alan was mumbling, 'YOU.'  
  
'Alan' Gordon interuppted, 'just leave it.'  
  
Alan gave a small smile, 'oh you just want to win.' He said childishly and sat down. Gordon sat too, but he smiled back.  
  
'How'd you do those fake tears anyway, you really had me for a while'. Gordon tried unsuccessfully to keep the note of admiration out of his voice.  
  
'Yeah Alan' he heard Scott say, 'That was some acting.'  
  
Alan and Gordon looked at each other in surprise, they hadn't realised that their brothers had been listening in.  
  
Alan smiled smugly, 'comes from wrapping dad and certain older brothers around my little finger', he said, 'you learn to fake tears pretty quick if you want something!'  
  
Gordon stared in amazement before grabbing his younger brother in a headlock, 'You little swine.' He said laughingly as he ruffled up Alan's carefully groomed locks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'NOT THE HAIR!'  
  
Virgil and Scott heard him shout and they burst into laughter again. When he calmed down Scott saw TB5 on the tracker and realised where John was headed.  
  
He jumped from his seat, and spoke quickly,  
  
'Johnny, I thought you said you'd keep us posted all the way.' He said frantically.  
  
'Well I tried Scott' came his brother's voice, 'but certain people were blocking the radio.'  
  
Scott suspected that John hadn't tried hard enough.  
  
'Ok,' he spoke softly, 'Where abouts are you now?'  
  
'I'm entering the atmosphere in a minute,' John said tersely, 'Radio contacts gonna go down in five..' Scott realized in horror that his brother wasn't joking.  
  
'four...' Virgil gazed a the monitor, the sick feeling returning.  
  
'three...' Gordon raised his head and closed his eyes and prayed to his mom, to keep John safe.  
  
'two..' Alan put a hand on Gordons and they sat huddled together.  
  
'one..' The radio's went down and the airwaves were silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John felt the engines begin to rattle uncontrollably and the whole of TB5 began to shudder and shake violently knocking his astronomy books and trinkets from the shelves.  
  
Grasping the controls desperately he fastened himself even tighter into the seat.  
  
'This is it', he thought, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, his heart in his throat.  
  
TB5 flew wildly into the upcoming atmosphere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here goes.......  
  
WAS CHAPTER 13, JOHN'S UNLUCKY NUMBER?  
  
WILL ALAN AND GORDON BE THE BEST OF ENEMIES?  
  
WILL SCOTT AND VIRGIL CONTAIN THEIR WORRY?  
  
FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 14 OF 'THE TROUBLE WITH THE TRACYS'.  
  
By popular demand.......  
  
Scott waited and waited, where was John he was supposed to come back into contact a minute ago, his mind leapt to all sorts of conclusions, 'Please he prayed, please don't take my brother.' 


	14. The Atmosphere's electric

Here's chapter 14....  
  
  
  
  
  
'Come on Johnny' Virgil urged softly, 'come on. Get back in contact.'  
  
It had been a minute, he and Scott had been sitting in silence. Sparing a glance at his older brother, Virgil noted Scott's eyes were closed and he was slowly rocking.  
  
'Come on.. come on' he murmured again, 'please....'  
  
John would be fine, he was resilient, he never wanted anyone to take care of him, he preferred to take care of himself. He'd always been that way. Virgil just hoped to God that he was taking care of himself now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordon looked at his watch, counting the seconds since John had been out of contact.  
  
'75, oh where is he?' he thought to himself.  
  
'76, come on John, come on John.'  
  
'77, please John'  
  
'78, help him mom, send him back safely'  
  
'79, Oh God don't take him.'  
  
Gordon tried not to think about the pain his hand was in. He just didn't have the heart to tell Alan how hard he was squeezing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan squeezed Gordon's hand as the feeling of dread grew. He needed John, they all did, he was the fiery, independent one, who went into a rage when you were picked on, but taught you not to fight, he looked after everyone else but hated to be looked after himself, he was the tough guy on campus, but wouldn't steal one of grandma's cookies for fear of upsetting her. He had been the closest to their mother, but the one to make the least fuss when she died. Oh yes they needed John.  
  
'Where is he?' Alan asked loudly, unable to contain himself any longer.  
  
Gordon looked over, his expression bleak and worried.  
  
'I don't know' he answered truthfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott waited and waited, where was John? He was supposed to come back into contact over a minute ago, his mind leapt to all sorts of conclusions,  
  
'Please' he prayed, 'please don't take my brother.'  
  
God wouldn't be cruel enough to take their mother and John so young, Scott attempted to console himself. He just wouldn't. Immediately his mind wandered back to that fateful day.............  
  
Jeff had come to find Scott, the eldest, 'the responsible one', before he told the others. Scott remembered thinking that the situation just felt horribly unreal when his father had told him.  
  
'I'm so sorry son' he'd stammered , eyes red from crying, 'the truck hit her head on. Your mothers dead.'  
  
It had been so final, so cruel. Scott had weeped in his father's arms and then from that day forward had become a surrogate parent to his brothers. His father had fallen apart and it had been up to Scott to hold everyone together.  
  
He remembered the awfulness of telling his brothers their mother was dead and he remembered John's reaction.  
  
Virgil and John had been sitting in the lounge, Virgil with Gordon who was then 6 on his knee. And John had Alan who was 4 on his back. When Scott entered the room both Virgil and John noticed the expression on his face and stared questioning looks on their own faces. Scott had felt terrible. They had all loved their mother so much, but it was to John he looked when he said the words. John had been the closest to Lucille, he and Gordon were a lot like their mother, in temprement. She had loved a joke and was very easy-going like Gordon, but if riled she was furious like John. John and his mother had a special relationship, they were both dreamers, they'd spend hours talking about nothing. Scott hadn't minded, he and Alan had a special relationship with their father as Scott was Jeff's heir and Alan could remember little of his mother. Gordon, Virgil (who had shared their mothers love of music) and John had been closer to their mother. No-one was left out.  
  
'Mum's been in an accident.' Scott had said quietly, looking John in the eye.  
  
John's 9 year old face creased in worry and confusion, 'is she alright?' he asked quietly.  
  
'No Johnny' Scott had answered as carefully as he could, he was unsure how his brother would react. 'She died. I'm so sorry.' His own eyes welling in tears Scott had looked at each of his brothers.  
  
Alan looked confused, unaffected. Scott knew he was too young to really understand.  
  
Virgil looked horrified and pulled a hysterical Gordon to him. 'I want my mummy!' the 6 year old was shouting  
  
John had just sat staring straight ahead of him, his face pale and expressionless, then he had slowly carried Alan over to Scott and walked from the room Leaving Scott to handle a crying 6 year old, a distraught 10 year old and a 4 year old, who kept saying,  
  
'where's mummy, where's mummy..'  
  
But John had come back just minutes later with their mother's jewellery box and Scott never forgot what he did. He opened it, let the sweet tune fill the air, took Gordon on his knee and gently sang the song their mother sang them all to sleep with.  
  
'Lullaby and Goodnight with Angels so bright, and roses of red to pillow your head, slumber gently in peace in the dream land of sleep, slumber gently in peace in the dream land of sleep.'  
  
Scott had been mesmerised John had soothed them all , but he had sounded so unbelievably heart-broken. But he'd never cried, even at the funeral he'd never cried. And with time the pain seemed to ease for them all, but John had remained closed off and Scott couldn't recall him ever dealing with his mother's death. Scott vowed that if John got through this he'd make sure he talked to him about their mother.  
  
'Please be ok Johnny' he whispered squeezing his eyes shut tightly and rocking slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John felt like TB5 was being pulled in a thousand different directions , she was thrashing and spinning and John had to take a deep breath to gain his equilibrium, when the craft spun upside down. He almost cheered aloud when he felt himself slowly return steady. He'd done it, he was through the atmosphere.  
  
He couldn't help himself , he let out a truimphant 'wahooooo!', and then radioed in with his brothers.  
  
'Hey guys' he said, knowing they'd all be listening , 'you ought to try that ride, it's worse than the Spacer Racer at Ballmirth Beach!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordon let out his breath in a whoosh, 'You goofball!' he said once he had calmed his heartbeat down.  
  
'Hey watch who you're talkin to Kid.' John answered happily.  
  
'I would if he bothered to radio in on time!' Gordon fired back with a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Yeah Johnny' Alan replied, his grip relaxing on Gordon's hand, 'that was way over a minute, you must be losing your touch!'  
  
'You wait till I get you two out of there' John said mockingly, 'I'm gonna kick some serious Tracy ass!'  
  
'The only one you can kick is your own!' Gordon retorted cheekily, 'You're nearly as bad as Scott!' Though he knew that wasn't true, John was very strong, he worked out in TB5 in his spare time and he had a lot of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hey I resent that!' Scott managed to say weakly. Jeez his brothers were playing havoc with his heart strings today. He could not wait for the rescue to be over.  
  
'Nah their right Scott!' Virgil said, relief written all over his face, 'I mean 28's a little old, next thing you know it'll be the big three oh and you might as well buy a cane!'  
  
Scott chose to ignore Virgil's comment and decided to return it with a rude hand gesture. Virgil for once, shut up.  
  
'Ok John.' Scott said authoratatively, 'what's your ETA?'  
  
'ETA, 10 minutes Scott' John replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordon and Alan looked at each other and beamed, they had well over twenty minutes of air left. It seemed that they would be alright after all. It was then that Alan noticed Gordon's hand, it was red and bleeding.  
  
'Gordo!' he exclaimed, 'what happened to your hand?'  
  
Gordon looked at Alan with a smile, 'never say I don't do anything for you.' He answered softly.  
  
Alan suddenly realised that it had been him who had hurt Gordon's hand.  
  
'Oh I love you, you big idiot!' He said , exaggerating and squeezed Gordon hard.  
  
'Friends again are we?' asked Scott's voice from the radio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Virgil smiled as he listened to his brothers continue their banter. He was glad that John was going to be there soon. He didn't know how long TB2's fuel would continue to last, but he assumed that an hour and a half more and she would be empty. His heart was slowly regaining it's normal beat, when John hadn't got back in contact it had been really hairy and for a moment Virgil had feared he may lose the brother he stayed up to talk with and whinged about Scott's overprotective tendancies with. The brother he would gladly give his life for.  
  
Sighing happily to himself as he looked out at the fiery ocean, he saw TB1continuing it's circling, still in flames. Most of her was a blackened mess, Virgil hoped that Scott would be kept distracted. He wouldn't want to see that sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
8 minutes later Scott received a radio message from John  
  
'ETA 2 minutes Scott' he said  
  
'FAB John.' He replied.  
  
Scott sat back in his chair and allowed himself the luxury of actually breathing normally again. He felt like he'd been holding his breath since the mission began, 2 long hours ago.  
  
He propped his feet up on TB2's control panel as he let her run on auto- pilot, and shut his eyes.  
  
He was almost relaxed when Virgil gave a loud gasp.  
  
Whirling Scott spun to look at his brother. Virgil was staring in horror out of the window, Scott wondered what he was looking at and quickly went to join him.  
  
'Virg..' he began, but he broke off as he saw what his brother was looking at.  
  
TB1, or what remained of her a black, smouldering shell had stopped her flight, the engines had given out. She was dropping vertically nose down, like an out of control missile into the flaming sea.  
  
A feeble-sounding 'No!' was all Scott could manage before she plunged into the area of ocean, he had last seen his brothers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, a loud groaning had Gordon and Alan's heads snapping upwards.  
  
'What the hell....' Alan said to Gordon.  
  
Gordon knew something was coming down at them, he had experience in the sea and knew it wasn't supposed to make sounds like that. He had just a split second to react.  
  
'ALAN' he yelled running at his brother, 'GET DOWN!' With that he threw himself on top of Alan as fire reined down on them and the submarine imploded in on itself........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHH! Well I figured I haven't done a cliffhanger for a while, still don't know how this story'll end , could go either way. I haven't decided.  
  
Here it goes.....  
  
WILL ALAN AND GORDON BE FLATTENED LIKE PANCAKES?  
  
WILL JOHN ARRIVE IN TIME TO SAVE THEM?  
  
HAS SCOTT'S OWN CRAFT KILLED HIS BROTHERS?  
  
FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 15 OF 'THE TROUBLE WITH THE TRACYS'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WOOHOO CHRISTMAS TIME PREVIEWS, MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!  
  
'NO, NO , NO , NOOOOOOOO!' Scott screamed as he got only static from the radio again. It was as if he crumbled in on himself and he slowly sank to the floor of TB2 and dissolved into floods of tears.  
  
Virgil was horrified,  
  
'SCOTT!' Virgil crouched down and shook his brother's shoulders, panic mirrored in his own eyes,  
  
'YOU HAVE TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!'  
  
'What Virg?' Scott pleaded, raising his tear-stained face to his brothers, 'I can't take any more of this, I can't help you all anymore, how can I help them?'  
  
Virgil was lost for words, he didn't know what to do, but seeing Scott like this was killing him, Scott was always so together, he knew what to do. The man in front of him seemed like a stranger.  
  
Over the sound of Scott's wrenching sobs he heard the familiar hum of TB5's thrusters. 'You're too late Johnny' he said to himself, 'you're too late.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LIKE THEM. THANKS YOU GUYS, YOU'RE ALL GREAT, ESPESCIALLY ALIEN AND CGRUBER WHO ALWAYS REVIEW, THANX GUYS YOUR COMMENTS ARE INVALUABLE! 


	15. You Win Some, You Lose Some

This one's for Pheonix and Mouse, thankyou for your extra long review (are u satisfied now, haha!)  
  
  
  
  
  
'AHHHHHHH!' Virgil screamed, 'Oh my God!' The ocean seemed to explode, as TB1 flew into it at such a great speed. Water and flames shot 50 feet in the air, but that wasn't what horrified Virgil the most. It was the awful stillness of the water after it swallowed up TB1. There wasn't a ripple or a wave, it was like the water in a pond, but on fire.  
  
Scott was grabbing desperately for the transmitter as if his life depended on it.  
  
'ALAN, GORDON!' He shrieked getting a horrible sense of déjà vu.  
  
  
  
  
  
John was just flying over towards his brothers when TB1 crashed. He saw TB2 and smiled as he started to near it,  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!  
  
John almost fell out of his seat, as an explosion sent water and fire flying into the air. 'WHAT THE HELL!' he shouted aloud as he quickly tried to figure out what had happened. Then he realised TB1 was missing and worked out what had happened.  
  
'OH PLEASE NO!' he screamed to nobody.  
  
  
  
'NO, NO , NO , NOOOOOOOO!' Scott screamed as he got only static from the radio again. It was as if he crumbled in on himself and he slowly sank to the floor of TB2 and dissolved into floods of tears.  
  
Virgil was horrified,  
  
'SCOTT!' Virgil crouched down and shook his brother's shoulders, panic mirrored in his own eyes,  
  
'YOU HAVE TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!'  
  
'What Virg?' Scott pleaded, raising his tear-stained face to his brothers, 'I can't take any more of this, I can't help you all anymore, how can I help them?'  
  
Virgil was lost for words, he didn't know what to do, but seeing Scott like this was killing him, Scott was always so together, he knew what to do. The man in front of him seemed like a stranger.  
  
Over the sound of Scott's wrenching sobs he heard the familiar hum of TB5's thrusters. 'You're too late Johnny' he said to himself, 'you're too late.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott felt utterly wretched, what could he do? There was nothing he could do to save them. His own bloody craft had killed them. How could he ever get over that. He had never felt like this before. Not even when his mother had died, but that hadn't been his fault. He should have tried to land TB1, or gone down with Gordon in the first place then none of this would have happened. There was only one way he could think of that might save them.  
  
Standing so fast that Virgil jumped in surprise, Scott rubbed at his tear- filled eyes and walked straight past his bewildered brother to the hatch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alarm bells were going off loudly in Virgil's head,  
  
'What the hell was Scott doing?'  
  
He had never seen such a look on Scotts face, a look of complete desolation and determination.  
  
'Scott?' Virgil said questioningly as his brother headed towards the hatch. His tone suddenly changed as he realised what Scott was doing,  
  
'SCOTT!' he shouted in panic, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'  
  
Scott didn't answer him. He climbed out of TB2 to Virgil's complete shock and jumped into the flaming water below him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John saw Scott climb out of the hatch,  
  
'what the hell is he doing' he said quietly and then Scott jumped.  
  
'OH MY GOD!!!!' John shouted and grabbed for the radio.  
  
'VIRG? WHAT THE HELL..'  
  
Virgil, obviously as panicked as John shouted  
  
'QUICK JOHN, SPRAY AROUND HIM!'  
  
John flew as low as he dared and immediately sprayed the water cannons on the area he had last seen his brother, longing for the dark head to re- appear.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott felt the fire singe his back, he couldn't go back up there or he'd die. His back felt unbelievably hot, but all he could think about was finding the boys.  
  
He swam further and further towards the sea-bed, but he knew with a sinking heart that he wouldn't be able to hold his breath long enough to help his brothers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan felt Gordon's weight pinning him down. Coughing, he stammered 'G..G.Gordo, you ok?'  
  
When he got no response Alan tried to move from under his brother but he was wedged tightly. Hauling himself with all his strength from under Gordon, he felt horribly claustrophobic. Alan wasn't a claustrophobic person but the sub had been crushed to about the size of a wardrobe. And he was stuck inside it. He suddenly found it hard to breathe.  
  
'Gordo' he said softly in his brother's ear. Gordon didn't move. His eyes were shut and Alan saw the back of his head was bleeding badly.  
  
'GORDO!' he shouted, panicked. 'COME ON WAKE UP!'  
  
He repeated his earlier procedure and felt for a pulse, only this time it was very weak and barely there.  
  
'Oh Gordo!' Alan cried, 'why'd you push me down, why do you always have to save me?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott felt that any minute his lungs would burst. He'd seen no sign of the sub and he had to go back to the surface for air. Resigning himself to his fate, he let himself drift back towards the fiery surface. 'Bye Guys' he thought wearily , 'I love you all, I'm sorry I couldn't help, I failed you!' He saw the fire above him and floated right into it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan grabbed Gordon's wristwatch,  
  
'Come in Guys?' he said desperatley, 'come in'.  
  
'Oh Alan, jesus , thank God!' Alan gave a sigh of relief when he heard Virgil's voice.  
  
'Virg what the hell happened?' he asked  
  
'Alan I haven't got time to explain'. Virgil said swiftly, strain evident in his usually melodic voice. 'Scott just jumped into the water'.  
  
'WHAT?' Alan shrieked, 'HE'LL BURN!'  
  
'I know that Alan' Virgil said snapping. 'Put Gordon on, he might know how long he can last under water.'  
  
'Sorry Virg' Alan said worriedly, 'I can't, he got hurt in that last... What was that?'  
  
'TB1 landed on you!' Virgil pointed out tactfully, then realizing what Alan had said, 'HURT? Is he conscious? What's wrong with him?'  
  
'I don't know Virg but his pulse is pretty weak, and he took quite a knock to the head, it's pretty bad!' Alan's voice was full of fear. Then , 'Whoa! Back up TB1 LANDED on us!'  
  
Keeping an eye on John and looking out for Scott , Virgil tried to reassure Alan,  
  
'Look Al, we can worry about that later, right now concentrate on Gordo, keep him warm, and try and wake him up. You let us worry about Scott and we'll get you out of there as soon as we can. So sit tight ok?'  
  
'OK!'  
  
'Alright, now radio John your co-ordinates.'  
  
'FAB!'  
  
'Hang on kid, we're all gonna be alright!' Virgil's voice spoke with a conviction that he wished he really felt.  
  
When Alan disconnected Virgil saw John immediately fire the water cannons at the ocean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John spotted Scott's dark head just before he surfaced, and fired the cannons. He watched in delight as Scott's head broke free and he looked up at him.  
  
Alan's voice broke into John's head as he watched Scott look quickly around him at the burning water. Alan read John the co-ordinates and John moved over to above the spot he'd said and sprayed water all over the surface, dousing the fire and leaving the water, the same blue it had always been not the orange it had been a few seconds earlier.  
  
Placing TB5 onto auto-pilot John quickly climbed out of his hatch and stood hanging onto TB5 while leaning over to yell to his brother.  
  
'SCOTT!' he shouted, the dark head glanced up, 'they're directly below you!'  
  
Then flinging his brother 2 oxygen masks, he jumped straight out of the hovering TB5 and into the water to join his brother.  
  
  
  
Virgil watched John launch himself into the water, executing a perfect dive. He couldn't help but feel like he should be down there too. Still, he knew that his brother's would need him to winch them all aboard, after they had Alan and Gordon.  
  
He hovered next to the unpiloted TB5 and waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan had covered Gordon with his International Rescue jacket.  
  
Gordon's eyelids fluttered.  
  
'Gordo?' Alan said softly, 'Look at me!'  
  
Gordon groaned quietly, 'what in flaming hell, was that?' he said in typical Gordon fashion, making everything into a witty comment.  
  
'Lets just say Scott won't be happy!' Alan answered with a small smile.  
  
'Oh I think I'm happy now!' Scott's voice spoke loudly behind him.  
  
Alan turned in complete astonishment.  
  
Scott and John stood soaking wet but grinning from ear to ear underneath the sub hatch.  
  
'But how did, when did. how did?' Alan stammered, 'Oh who cares' he flung himself at his brothers and they quickly grabbed him in a bear hug.  
  
'As much as you irritate me sometimes Al,' Scott said a lump welling dangerously in his throat, 'I couldn't leave Gordo stuck down here with you for eternity , it'd be a fate worse than death for the poor kid!'  
  
'Hey!' Alan laughed.  
  
'Speak for yourself' John said to his elder brother, 'I would happily leave these two down here, it's all part of my master plan to bump you all off and gain all Dad's inheritance!'  
  
Scott and Alan laughed.  
  
'Hi, by the way.' John said to Scott, he hadn't had a chance to talk to him face to face since he'd got back to earth.  
  
'Hi yourself!' Scott replied, grinning.  
  
Then he hurried towards Gordon, the smile replaced with his favourite expression, a worried frown.  
  
'You alright kiddo?' he said kneeling next to Gordon and placing a hand against his face.  
  
'I am now!' Gordon said weakly, but his eyes fluttered shut and he slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
'Damn it!' John cursed, 'Come on you two, we've got to get him some help. Now!'  
  
Grabbing one of Gordon's arms each Scott and John attached the oxygen masks to Alan's , Gordon's and then their own faces before pulling themselves out of the hatch. Holding hands tightly they drifted up to the surface that John had put out. Together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Virgil grinned in delight as he saw four heads break through the surface.  
  
'YES!!!' he shouted and quickly lowered the winch.  
  
Scott and John put Gordon in first and Virgil pulled him up and into TB2. He looked at Gordo in concern as he lay him on TB2's seat and then helped Alan, then John and finally Scott aboard.  
  
Scott and Alan went quickly to Gordon's side, he was conscious again , though he was still pale and John looked at Virgil,  
  
'I don't know how I'm going to get back onto TB5.' He said a contemplative frown on his face, as he watched the craft hovering next to TB2.  
  
No sooner had he said the words when another burst of explosive fire plumed into the air. Virgil moved quick as a flash and flung the thrusters down, pulling TB2 away from the explosion.  
  
TB5 was not so lucky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John watched in utter dismay as years of his work , engulfed in flames fell wildly into the ocean. He stared mouth hanging open in disbelief as Virgil moved them a safe distance away from the danger zone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott couldn't help himself, he felt the hysteria burst inside him and he burst into laughter. His face became redder and redder and he was practically crying with laughter. It was a case of if he didn't laugh he'd cry. The others looked at him as if he was crazy and John looked furious. But Gordon soon joined in his laughter, the mirth glistening in his twinkling green eyes.  
  
  
  
'Why are you laughing?' John asked angrily as Virgil and Alan joined in. He did not see the funny side, the last two years of his work and his craft had just been destroyed and all his idiot brothers could do was laugh!  
  
Gordon struggled with his composure , still weak from his experience, 'Oh John' he said tears of laughter running down his cheeks.  
  
'You've just got to see the funny side!'  
  
John felt the uncontrollable urge to laugh build up inside him, 'well I hope she landed on TB4!' he said before collapsing into laughter.  
  
Now it was Gordon's turn to look annoyed.  
  
It wasn't long before all five Tracy boys were clutching their sides, laughing so hard that it hurt.  
  
As usual it was Alan who brought them back to earth.  
  
'Hey guys' he said questioningly, 'I hate to be a kiljoy, but what the hell are we going to say to dad?'  
  
The other four Tracys looked at each other until Scott announced, 'sorry Dad, I flew mine into a fireball!'  
  
Laughter errupted again.  
  
'And an oil-rig landed on mine!' Gordon chimed in, bringing more laughter.  
  
'And I abandoned mine and left it to be blown up!' John siad, unable to resist joining in the banter.  
  
'Gee this is one time I'm glad I left TB3 at home!' Alan announced.  
  
'ALAAAAAN!' was the joint response, before he was pelted with various coloured IR sashes from all four of his brothers.  
  
'You pick on me!' Alan announced and proceeded to sulk all the way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SO NEXT CHAPTER'S THE FINAL ONE, HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE STORY.  
  
WILL ALAN STOP SULKING?  
  
WILL TB2 MEET A FIERY END LIKE IT'S FELLOW CRAFTS?  
  
HOW WILL JEFF REACT TO THE SMALL FACT THAT THREE OF HIS CRAFT ARE DESTROYED?  
  
WILL THE TRACYS LEARN FROM THEIR EXPERIENCE?  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE FINAL CHAPTER OF 'THE TROUBLE WITH THE TRACYS' , COMING SOON!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The final preview, collective 'ahhhhhhh' please!  
  
'Scott why isn't TB1 in the hangar?' Jeff asked with a glance at his eldest son. 'Come to think of it', he said glancing at John, 'I haven't seen TB5 either!'  
  
Gordon had never been a good liar, he coughed obviously from the couch. 'And where's TB4 Gordon?' Jeff demanded, frowning.  
  
Virgil and Alan grinned from the armchairs,  
  
'You can check TB2 and 3 father!' Virgil said smugly earning him disgusted glances from his other brothers and a laugh from Alan.  
  
Jeff looked confused, 'So boys' he said to his three sons, 'do you want to tell me what's going on?'  
  
'No' Scott replied  
  
'Not really' John put in  
  
'I always thought you were better off not knowing some things' Gordon agreed.  
  
'I don't agree' Alan said, teasing, 'this is one story dad would love to hear, don't you agree Virg?'  
  
'Oh absolutely Alan.'  
  
'Go ahead then boys.' Jeff said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Check back for the final chapter guys. Thanks for all your reviews and keep RRing. 


	16. All's well that ends well

Here it is guys sorry for the wait, the computer crashed. But here's the final chapter. How will it all end? Here goes......................  
  
  
  
  
  
'TB2 requesting permission to land.' Virgil smiled to himself as he said the words he couldn't remember ever being happier to say them.  
  
Jeff's voice sounded full of emotion as he replied, 'you have permission virgil, bring her in'.  
  
Virgil turned his head and smiled at his brothers as he guided TB2 towards the Island. John placed a hand on his shoulder and Scott who had been tending to Gordon smiled victoriously at him.  
  
  
  
Gordon still felt weak but he was also utterly euphoric at the fact that it was all over. Today had been a close call , but it had been a case of all for one, one for all, the Tracy brothers working all together and he'd be lying if he said he didn't get a sense of happiness out of that. Scott placed a palm against his head and instead of brushing him off Gordon smiled up at his eldest brother. Sometimes like when he felt sick, he quite enjoyed Scott's 'mom routine'. If he played his cards right he could be getting food brought to him and special attention for weeks. He quickly let out a groan to test his theory.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott looked at Gordon worriedly,a frown creasing his forehead,  
  
'awww Gordo, I think you need some warm soup and a duvet' he crooned to his younger brother.  
  
'Oh Scott' Alan said rolling his eyes and cottoning onto Gordon's plan, 'he's fine, he's just doing it for attention.' Alan had seen Gordon under the sea and knew that he'd been in a lot worse state then, he knew what Gordon was up to, they'd all taken advantage of Scott's mollycoddling at one time or another.  
  
Gordon, ever the drama queen turned a wounded look upon his younger brother and pouted.  
  
That was all Scott needed,  
  
'Alan!' he scolded, 'Do I need to remind you that Gordon saved your life down there and he banged his head pretty hard, he could have a concussion for all we know.'  
  
At which point a perferctly performing Gordon murmered, 'you know I do feel a little confused.'  
  
Alan stared in disbelief as Scott pandered around Gordon and when he turned his back to get him some water, Gordon smirked and stuck his tounge out at Alan victoriously.  
  
Alan shook his head, and turned towards the exit of TB 2 as she pulled to a stop, 'I give up' he murmered to himself, vowing to get back at Gordon later for getting him into trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the boys entered the lounge Jeff ran at them all and gathered all five in a crushing embrace. He could tell his sons were a little shocked at his welcome, but he didn't care.  
  
'Oh thank god' he said in relief, 'thank god you're all allright!'  
  
He recieved a chorus of 'sure dads' and 'did you ever doubt it's.  
  
Gordon looked at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes that none of his brothers or his father had ever been able to resist,  
  
'I feel a little dizzy actually dad'. he murmered  
  
Jeff looked him up and down and quickly ushered him to the couch, 'oh sit down baby' he said sympathetically, 'shall I get you a duvet'.  
  
As he rushed off to get a blanket, he barely heard his youngest son murmer, 'Oh for crying out loud'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan was incredulously staring as Gordon was pampered by grandma and the others when Tin-Tin rushed at him,  
  
'ALAN!' she shrieked, 'Oh thank goodness'  
  
Alan decided he wanted his fair share of attention to and decided to embelish his own fears.  
  
'Oh Tin-Tin' he began, 'I thought I'd never see you again, and all I kept thinking was, god if I could only hold Tin-Tin one more time, I'll die a happy man...'  
  
John and Virgil looked at each other and then Alan and began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
Alan frowned at them for ruining his big performance but it seemed to have worked on Tin-Tin who proclaimed,  
  
'oh Alan' and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
'Hey I'm the wounded one here' Alan heard Gordon whine and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Jeff broke the silence, 'um Tin-Tin' he murmered, 'do you think you could put my son down long enough for me and the boys to have a little debriefing'. However even as he scolded Jeff could not keep the mirth from his voice.  
  
'Oh sorry Mr Tracy' Tin-Tin murmered, flustered, 'I'll go and make some tea'. She discreetly hurried to the kitchen and grandma went to help.  
  
Alan headed to one of the armchairs, looking like the cat who'd got the cream. As he passed Gordon, who now lay sprawled on the opposite sofa with a duvet over him, he couldn't help but let out a 'HAH!' in his direction. Gordon gave him an 'the games not over yet' look.  
  
  
  
  
  
John smiled as he stood next to Scott leaning against the mantlepiece, man he loved his family, it felt really good to be home, but as his father began talking he realised that he'd probably be home for a while with TB5 destroyed. John visibly winced as he thought how his father would react to the news, thye'd just have to keep it from him for as long as possible.  
  
'John' his father said bringing him back to reality.  
  
'What?' John asked as he realised everyone was straing at him.  
  
'i was just saying how well you did bringing TB5 back down to earth.'  
  
'Oh' John murmered, his brothers stared at him looking decidedly uncomfortable, well except for Alan and Virgil who obviously thought it was funny watching their brother squirm. It was alright for them they hadn't lost their craft. ' Um... thanks dad' John opted for the safe option and decided to explain later that his craft was in the bottom of the ocean.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he smiled and nodded at John, Jeff looked passed him out of the window and gave a small frown.  
  
'Scott why isn't TB1 in the hangar?' he asked with a glance at his eldest son. 'Come to think of it', he said glancing at John, 'I haven't seen TB5 either!'  
  
Gordon had never been a good liar, he coughed obviously from the couch. 'And where's TB4 Gordon?' Jeff demanded, frowning.  
  
Virgil and Alan grinned from the armchairs,  
  
'You can check TB2 and 3 father!' Virgil said smugly earning him disgusted glances from his other brothers and a laugh from Alan.  
  
Jeff looked confused, 'So boys' he said to his three sons, 'do you want to tell me what's going on?'  
  
'No' Scott replied  
  
'Not really' John put in  
  
'I always thought you were better off not knowing some things' Gordon agreed.  
  
'I don't agree' Alan said, teasing, 'this is one story dad would love to hear, don't you agree Virg?'  
  
'Oh absolutely Alan.'  
  
'Go ahead then boys.' Jeff said.  
  
John shot murderous looks at Alan and Virgil, 'Um well it's like this......' he began, but Scott cut in.  
  
'You see we....um.....it......we couldn't quite....' Gordon interuppted him.  
  
'Dad' he began the teasing note back in his tone and a mischeivious glint in his eye, 'You are gonna love this story.........'  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later a silence descended over the lounge in the Tracy's Villa. Jeff inhaled deeply, 'so what you've just cheerily informed me Gordon' he began adressing his aubern-haired child 'is that thunderbird four a craft which let me remind you is the most highly advanced underwater rescue craft in the world, is flattened on the sea bed?'  
  
Gordon with his usual nochalance and no-nonsense attitude with his father replied, 'yeah that's the gist of it Dad'.  
  
Jeff turned slowly towards Scott, 'and thunderbird one , a craft which took 15 years to create and is truely one of a kind,is charred to a crisp and now also on the ocean bed?'  
  
Scott at least had the courtesy to look a little contrite, 'um yeah sorry father'.  
  
'And Thunderbird Five...' Jeff murmered fixing his gaze on John, 'a craft which cost billions of dollars to assemble, is not only out of space, but also at the bottom of the sea?'  
  
John tried for humour, 'yeah but she's not imploded or burnt to a crisp!' he responded.  
  
But he soon realised he'd made a mistake when Jeff gave him a 'this is not at all humourous' look. Alan and Virgil were shaking in silent laughter, and Gordon and Scott looked like they were struggling not to laugh at John's comment but Jeff looked decidedly unamused and John immeadiately hung his head.  
  
  
  
Scott winced at John's reply, he could almost hear a tendon snap in his father's head, but he struggled to keep from laughing. Boy were they in for it,but boy was he glad that they were all alive ,to be in for it.  
  
  
  
Jeff stared in wonder at his five boys, no he couldn't call them that anymore, his five men, his sons, looking for all the world like naughty 5 year olds, struggling to keep from laughing yet waiting for their dad to blow his top. Yet all he could think of was how proud he was. How proud that they were so close-knit, that they could laugh after all they'd been through, that they still felt the need to apologise for the loss of the machines, how proud that they were his babies, his sons.  
  
And Jeff surprised them all.  
  
'Boys...' he said softly, 'do you really think I could yell at you after what happened today?'  
  
Gordon and Scott glanced at each other in confusion, Alan and Virgil stopped smirking and looked at their father in astonishment, John stared intently at Jeff.  
  
'Do you really all think that those machines are more important to me than you five are?'  
  
Jeff shook his head and paced as he continued.  
  
'Did any of you ever think why I set up International Rescue, and I mean the real reason?'  
  
'To save lives' Scott answered decisively.  
  
'No Scott, even before that'  
  
His sons were all, for once speachless.  
  
'It was to keep us all together, I wanted to keep us all together as a family, doing what we love, with the people we love, I wanted all you boys near me. Yes the machines were expensive....' he said gently, looking each of his sons in the eye, 'but that's all they are, machines. They aren't what's important. They're not my sons, my flesh and blood, you are.'  
  
All five boys now looked teary-eyed and smiled lovingly at him.  
  
'This is it boys' Jeff continued, 'this is what we all do this for, you saved people today and all of you nearly died doing it. So the thunderbirds went down? But you didn't and that makes me the richest guy in the world.'  
  
Jeff sank numbly into a chair,as sniffles and sobs echoed around the room.  
  
'I think you all needed to hear that.' Jeff said smiling, tears filling his own eyes.  
  
'Well I have to say Dad..' Alan began, 'That was one hell of an anti- climax!'  
  
All the other five Tracy men burst out laughing and Alan was pelted with cushions.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Well I mean it..' Alan whinged to Gordon later on in the evening, 'I really thought you three were in for it, I was really looking forward to watching!'  
  
'Well, hah!' Gordon announced 'in your face, I knew dad would be cool about it!'  
  
'Oh right' Alan replied rolling his eyes, 'who looked like he was gonna throw up when dad asked where the thunderbirds were?'  
  
'Um.. I don't know....' Gordon replied with feigned nochalance, 'Scott?'  
  
'Oh shut up!' Alan grumbled  
  
'No you shut up!' Gordon retaliated  
  
'You'  
  
'You'  
  
'You'  
  
'You'  
  
'You'  
  
'Oh shut up the pair of you' Virgil interupted from where he was attempting to paint.  
  
'Where's Scott got to with my soup?' Gordon ignored him.  
  
'How long are you gonna keep up the 'I'm a big cry-baby and just doing this for attention ' routine?' Alan asked disgustedly.  
  
'Until you feel like re-claiming the title Al!' Gordon replied  
  
This provoked a war cry from Alan as he flung himself on top of his 'injured' brother and grabbed him in a head lock. Virgil rushed over and attempted to shut the two up and was quickly pulled into the fray.  
  
  
  
It was this scene that greeted Scott as he entered the lounge with Gordon's soup. His brother who had just 5 minutes before announced, he 'should probably be being checked out at a hospital' was pinning Alan to the ground, and shouting, 'say uncle,say uncle'. Alan was wriggling unsuccessfully as a rumpled and scowling Virgil, wearing his, 'i'm pretending to be mad but am really enjoying myself' expression, held down his legs.  
  
Scott shook his head in amusement as Jeff entered the room.  
  
'Boys! Stop this nonsense now, before something gets broken' he scolded.  
  
Alan,Gordon and Virgil looked up in shock and saw their eldest brother and father standing in the door. Alan wriggled out of Virgil and Gordon's grasp and Gordon looked at Scott guiltily as Jeff left the room.  
  
'Um... it's not what it looks like, i really don't feel well and Alan just attacked me, out of nowhere..'  
  
Scott held up a hand,silencing his brother, 'save it Gordo!' he said placing the soup on the table, 'you're well enough to wrestle, you're well enough to look after yourself.'  
  
'Aw but Scott...' Gordon whined, 'Alan attacked me out of nowhere I had to defend myself.'  
  
Scott looked at Virgil, 'provoking each other?' he asked , his eyebrow cocked  
  
'Provoking each other.' Virgil confirmed.  
  
Scott nodded and went off to find John.  
  
'Scott, come back' Gordon shouted, 'I really do feel hot!'  
  
'HAH!' Alan mocked gleefully.  
  
Gordon frowned at Virgil, 'traitor' he grumbled good- naturedly. Before wrestling Alan to the ground.  
  
  
  
Scott spotted John sitting on a deck chair on the balcony, staring into the dark night sky. He slowly slid open the deck door and went to join him.  
  
Sitting down in another chair at John's side, they sat in appreciative silence for a time, gazing at the stars.  
  
Scott sighed and turned to John, who had a wistful look on his face,  
  
'Thinking about Thunderbird Five?' he asked gently  
  
'No actually' John replied, turning to look at his older brother, 'mom'.  
  
Scott smiled knowingly at John.  
  
'You know..' he said quietly, 'when you didn't get into contact after you re-entered the atmosphere, I promised myself that you and I woul talk, if you made it out ok.'  
  
John frowned in confusion, 'about what?' he asked.  
  
'Mom' Scott replied  
  
'Oh'  
  
Seeing the pain cloud into John's eyes, Scott spoke with caution, ' Johnny, when she died it hit us all hard, but you the hardest but you never talked about it.'  
  
'What's there to talk about Scott' John said in a hollow voice, 'she's dead'.  
  
'I know she is Johnny, but it doesn't mean we can't remember her.'  
  
'I know that'  
  
'You know what John' Scott replied, 'I don't think you do.'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' John said his voice developing an angry tone.  
  
'I think you hide yourself away in thunderbird five Johnny. I think you've been running away from it ever since mom died. If you stay away you don't have to confront reality. That mom isn't coming back.'  
  
'Don't you think I know that. I stayed after she died remember. I didn't go anywhere.'  
  
'Because you were eight years old John.' Scott murmered softly, 'and as I remeber it you did go away, not physically but emotionally you closed yourself off from dad, from me, from all of us.'  
  
John's eyes began to glisten, 'because I couldn't do anything' he whispered after a long silence, opening up for the first time in 17 years, 'I couldn't save her.'  
  
Scott got up and gently put an arm around John's shoulders. 'Oh Johnny no- one could save her, it was a freak crash.'  
  
'I know , but I kept thinking if I'd gone shopping with her that day, I could have got her out the car, before it blew up. After she died, everyone sort of moved on. I know you all grieved but the rest of you coped. Alan and Gordo were too young, they just stopped asking about her, Virgil turned to painting, you turned to caring for the rest of us, father turned to his work, and I... I had nothing, mom was what I used to turn to when things got rough, so I just started, i don't know......' he trailed off  
  
'running away' Scott offered.  
  
'Yeah I guess.' John whispered  
  
Tears openly fell now, 'I just miss her so much Scott'.  
  
'I know Johnny' Scott murmered pulling his brother into a hug and slowly rocking him back and forth , 'I know'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, John laughed so hard he couldn't stop.  
  
'Oh yeah..' he gasped between laughs, 'and every time mom would get Alan in one door of the car, Gordon would run out of the other...'  
  
Scott too was doubled up in laughter, 'yeah that was one crazy holiday,' he said calming down.  
  
John smiled as he stopped laughing and looked at his eldest brother, 'thankyou Scott' he said meaningfully.  
  
Scott looked him in the eyes, 'for what Johnny?'  
  
'For giving me mom back' John replied, 'even if it is only in memories. I really needed that.'  
  
'You're welcome.' Scott replied.  
  
Loud war-like groans and a cry of 'I surrender', errupted from the living room. John stood feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
'You think we should go help Alan, he sounds like he's in trouble in there?'  
  
'Nah' Scott replied grinning.  
  
John frowned, 'Aw come on Scott, I know he's the runt but we can't let the youngest get ganged up on.'  
  
'That's not what I meant' Scott replied ' that cry wasn't from Alan. It was from Virgil.'  
  
'Uh Oh. they tag-teamed him' John grinned, shaking his head.  
  
'Well what are we waiting for?' Scott shouted, 'we can't let those kids think they're the toughest Tracys in the family!'  
  
'You're right.' John said with conviction, 'just cos' Virg is a wimp!'  
  
Emitting war-cries in unison they raced towards the living room.  
  
  
  
Jeff emerged from his balcony, in silence. He had been sitting drinking a cognac when he had overheard the conversation between Scott and John. He felt extremely relieved to hear John talking about his mother, it felt like this was the start of a new era for his family.  
  
Smiling he headed down the stairs to see his boys, he was proud of them all the time, as he reached the bottom step, he heard shouts,banging and yelling from the living room, 'let's show them how a real Tracy wrestles!' one of them yelled.  
  
'Am I proud of them?' he asked himself,as he reached the door and saw all five of his sons in a tangle of limbs and head-locks, 'well, most of the time.'  
  
  
  
And above them all Lucille Tracy smiled down on her boys, her husband,her family as Jeff joined in the fray.  
  
'I'm proud of you all my darlings' she whispered into the air, 'I'm proud of you all.'  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it. I will be writing other stories soon. Thanks so much for all of your reviews. It really makes it all worthwhile. charl x 


End file.
